All Alone
by PeggyLaurens1
Summary: Albert was all alone in the closet. And there was nothing he could do to protect Jojo from Snyder's abuses. They had thought it was all going to be over when Jack adopted them. Oh how wrong the were. Jatherine if you squint REALLY hard. Modern AU. Multi-Chapter Please read and review. Rated T for abuse COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys.**

**I am back. For more Fan fics. Do you guys actually read the author's notes?**

**This an Albert story. Race, Jojo and Jack all have important parts in this, but this is mostly Albert. Because there are not enough Albert stories out there!**

**Actually, Jojo has a decent sized part.**

**It is Jojo AND Albert.**

**Anyways, let's go.**

**Modern AU.**

* * *

Albert winced at the sound of the belt hitting flesh. The sound came first, then the pain. The stinging on his lower back told him that Snyder had made a pretty decently sized gash. Holy frick, it stung. Albert closed his eyes, and let the tears fall down his face. He didn't remember when Snyder stopped beating him, or when he was thrown into the dirty closet that he spent most of his time in.

He hated this place. He hated Snyder beating him daily, he hated being starved, and he hated living in this tiny closet. But most of all, he hated knowing that Jojo was in the closet next to him, facing the same hardships, if not, worse ones. He knew that Snyder pretty much used Jojo as a personal slave, and he did not like it at all.

* * *

_They thought that Wiesel was the worst foster father ever. He would beat the boys nightly, starve them, and all of them shared one bed. It was terrible._

_And then, everything changed._

_Jack announced that he was no longer in the foster system. He was free. And it kept getting better._

_He was adopting them. All of them. Specs, Race, Albert, Crutchie, Buttons, Jojo, and Romeo. No more evil foster parents. All was well._

* * *

Jojo had excellent hearing. It was something he had picked up over the last couple of months, after he and Albert ended up in here. He heard the slashing of the belt. He heard Albert's cries. He heard the closet door next to him slam shut, and lock. He heard Snyder's boots tip-tapping on the floor as he walked away.

Jojo slid over to the wall next to Albert's closet.

_H-e-y. _Morse code, something Race had taught all the boys. Because they were bored one day.

_H-e-y. _Came the response.

_A-r-e y-o-u O-K?_

_Y-e-a-h._

_I d-o-n-t b-e-l-i-e-v-e t-h-a-t._

_I-t h-u-r-t-s._

_H-e u-s-e-d t-h-e b-e-l-t._

_Y-e-a-h._

_T-h-a-t w-a-s t-h-e t-h-i-r-d t-i-m-e t-h-i-s w-e-e-k._

_Y-e-a-h._

Jojo stopped when he heard the tip-tapping of Snyder's shoes. He heard Snyder fiddle with the lock to his closet, a second later the door was wretched open. Jojo was yanked out of the closet by his wrist, and stumbled forward. A rag was thrust into his face. He took it.

"Clean up this floor. We have an inspection tomorrow. Make it shine." Snyder turned on his heel and walked out. Sighing, Jojo got onto his knees and gasped. There was blood everywhere. Was this from Albert's back? Shaking his head, Jojo got to the scrubbing. The red stuff was splattered everywhere, it was a mess.

* * *

_The boys were so happy. Jack was no longer in the foster system and would be adopting them soon. No more starving at night. No more beatings. Everything was going to be okay._

_The day came. They moved into the new house. Everyone got their own bed. Everyone got three full meals a day._

_Three months passed. Three months, in which, they only worried about school assignments, not about if they were going to eat or sleep that night. All was well._

_But all good things come to an end._

* * *

Albert lay crumpled on the floor of his closet. He hurt. A lot. This was the third beating this week. The scars from the last beating were reopened, plus there were new scars from this one.

"Albert?" It was Jojo. From outside of the closet.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Is-is all this blood y-yours?"

Albert sighed, "Yeah." He heard Jojo gasp on the other side of the door. Albert sighed. Jack had told him to be strong for Jojo. To be strong for his little brother. And he failed. Jojo was having to clean up his blood. HIS BLOOD. How was that being strong for Jojo? How was that protecting him?

"There's alot of it."

"I know."

"Are ya still bleeding?"

"Pretty sure."

"Albert, plea-"

"Are you talking to him?!" Jojo's excellent hearing had failed him, Snyder had walked right in on their conversation.

"No-no sir! We-we weren't tal-" Jojo pleaded. It ripped Albert apart.

"Are you lying to me?!"

"No- no! I'm so-sorry sir!" Albert could hear the fear in Jojo's voice.

"This is the last time you'll ever dare lie to me, boy!" Then came the smacking. Albert could only listen to Jojo's cries of protest and of something hitting the boy.

"Stop!" Albert yelled from the closet, "Don't hurt him!**"** The beating didn't stop.

"St-stop! Puh-please!" Jojo cried. Snyder wouldn't hear it. Albert heard when the closet next to him was opened violently, and when Jojo was thrown in and landed with a sickening crunch. The closet door was slammed shut and Albert heard Snyder walk away.

Albert scooted over to the wall his and Jojo's closet shared.

_J-o-j-o_. No response.

_J-o-j-o. S-p-e-a-k t-o m-e. _He tried again. Still no response.

_J-o-j-o. _Albert was already worried enough. This was making him even more worried.

_B-u-d-d-y, a-r-e y-o-u t-h-e-r-e? _No. No. No. No. Albert wished Jojo would respond. He wished to hear the knocking sound which was his little brother. Albert let out a small cry. He was supposed to protect Jojo. But now Jojo was in the closet next to him, unresponsive, possibly unconscious or even dead. Albert couldn't bear to think what would happen if Jojo died. It couldn't happen again.

* * *

_They were riding bikes when it began. Race and Albert were showing off, trying to one-up each other. Romeo was pedaling behind Jack, followed by Jojo and Buttons. Specs and Crutchie were on a tandem, Specs doing most of the pedaling. It was nice, a cool summer breeze was blowing, the birds were singing, everything was going great._

_Until it wasn't._

_They never saw it coming. Albert and Race stopped at the crosswalk. They were following the rules. When the light turned green, Albert paused. He saw the car coming, the car that was going 30 mph in a 15 mph zone. Race didn't. He rushed off, because all he cared about was beating Albert._

_"Race!"_

_A horn honk._

_A thud._

_Flying, falling._

_A sickening crunch._

_And the car driving by like nothing happened._

_"Race!"_

* * *

**There ya have it, folks.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will update soon.**

**Please read and review.**

**Luv **

**Pegz ( ꈍᴗꈍ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Again. Hope you enjoyed that. **

**Crippled Child: Aw...thanks! I should have mentioned the flashbacks thing. So...HEY EVERYONE THE ITALIC SECTIONS ARE FLASHBACKS!**

**Anyways... Here we go!**

* * *

Jojo couldn't open one of his eyes. It was swollen shut. He went up to touch it and felt pain shoot through his arm. He hissed. His arm was in pain, his head was throbbing, and his whole body ached. It all hurt so much.

"He-hello?" Jeez, even speaking hurt.

"Jojo?"

"Albert?" Gosh, all he wanted was to see the redhead. Give his brother a hug.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Albert sounded so worried. So worried.

"It hurts." It really did. It hurt to move, speak, and even breath.

"I know, buddy. I know."

"It-it really hu-hurts," Jojo choked out, "It's neva h-hurt this much before!"

"Jojo, bud, I kno-"

"An-and I'm scared, Albert! I-I'm really sc-scared!"

"I know, I know. Jus' think of something happy."

"L-like what?"

"Think of, um, think of Jack. He's gonna try and adopt us again. And think of our brotha's. Specs, Crutchie, Buttons, little Romeo, and," Albert paused.

"And Race?"

"Eve-even Race," Albert's voice cracked.

"Wha-what happened ta Race?"

"I dunno bud. I dunno," Albert sighed, "Get some sleep while ya can bud, before Snyder shows up."

"Kay."

* * *

_Race was motionless on the ground. His arms and legs were bent at odd angles and his bike lay bent out of shape a few feet away. And there was blood everywhere._

_Jack had heard Albert tell "Race!" and looked up to see the blond fly through the air. And hit the ground. Hard. He jumped off his bike and bolted over there._

_"Racer!" _

_Specs stopped his bike and grabbed the littles, covering their eyes from the gory sight. Jojo struggled out and ran to Albert, who was standing frozen at the crosswalk, and hugged him. Albert wrapped the 11-year-old in his arms and tried to blink out the tears. This had to be a dream. It had to. The lifeless body that Jack was holding couldn't be his cheeky, sarcastic brother._

* * *

Albert was relieved that Jojo was somewhat-okay. And he knew that Jack was fighting for custody over them. At least, that's what Jack had said. And Jack would never lie to them.

The thumping of boots told him that Snyder was awake. The rattle of the lock to his closet confirmed that assumption. Albert was yanked up by the arm and watched as Snyder unlocked Jojo's closet. Albert let out an audible gasp when he saw his younger brother.

The young boy looked terrible. He was covered head to toe in bruises, his lip was busted, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and his right wrist was bent at an odd angle. Jojo let out a hiss as he was yanked from the closet.

"Now you two are going to be quite and well behaved while Mr. Bunsen is here. Or else." Both boys nodded.

They walked down to the sitting room, the place they always went during an inspection. The man who did the inspection, Mr. Bunsen, was nice enough and he brought candy for the boys, but Albert knew what was going to happen after the inspection. If Mr. Bunsen had anything negative to say about the place, no matter how small it was, one of them, or both, would get a beating. Albert couldn't think about how Jojo's state would get even worse after another beating.

* * *

_Specs took all of the boys back to the house. Albert was in shock. Race and Albert had met ten years prior, and the two had been inseperable ever since. He needed Race. They were two halves of a whole. Where one went, the other followed. If a foster home didn't work for Race, then it wouldn't work for Albert either. They pretty much begged the system to be placed into the same homes together whenever they had to be relocated._

_It was when the ambulance whizzed by that it all sank in._

_Albert went straight up to his and Race's room and slammed the door behind him. He jumped onto his bed and let the tears fall._

* * *

_Ding-Dong._

Jojo heard Snyder open the door and greet Mr. Bunsen. The man was short and pudgy, but nice enough.

"Hello, Jojo, Albert."

"Hello," Jojo said. Albert waved. Mr. Bunsen asked them the normal questions, like if Snyder was nice to them, or if they had enough food, and went to school, and all that jazz. The boys nodded and confirmed everything he said. They made it seem like they enjoyed living with Snyder, like Snyder was an angel.

"Boys, I have another question. Have you guys heard from Jack?" The boys paused.

Snyder spoke up, "We haven't gotten a single call from him."

"He's said that he's tried to call you."

"Does he have the right number?"

"I don't know, could you guys try to call him?" Jojo and Albert looked up and smiled when Mr. Bunsen said that. Now they had to call Jack. If they didn't, it would make Snyder look bad.

"Yeah, I'll call him later today," Snyder said. Jojo was practically flipping inside. They would be able to call Jack!

* * *

_It was all Albert's fault. It was his fault that Race was dying in the back of an ambulance. _

_He had seen the car coming. He could have stopped Race. But he didn't. And now it was unclear whether Race was going to make to next week. _

_Next week, Albert's 15th birthday. Nothing big, just the eight of them with some cake and presents. But now there was a very high chance that Race was going to be there._

_Albert got up and kicked his bed. He ripped books off the shelves. He threw open drawers and dumped their contents onto the floor. He ripped out his hair. He let all of his anger and grief out onto his side of the bedroom. Race's bed, nightstand, and bookshelf remained untouched. Exactly how it was this morning. It was too much for Albert, he broke down crying, again. He didn't notice when someone came through the door._

_"Albert?"_

* * *

"Boys! Get over here!" Snyder shouted after Mr. Bunsen had left. Albert and Jojo ran over. "I will let you make one call to Jack. Understand? You will take turns answering the phone." The two nodded eagerly. They watched as Snyder punched in the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" They heard a voice say.

"Hi, this is Warden Snyder, is this Jack Kelly?"

"Yes." Albert and Jojo were beaming with joy. That was Jack on the other end! Their Jack!

"Well, I have two boys by the names of Albert and Jojo who are very eager to speak to you."

On the other end of the line, Jack could hardly hold back the tears.

* * *

**There ya go guys, chapter 2.**

**It's really short, I know. The next chapter should be longer.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed that.**

**Please read and review.**

**Pegz ( ꈍᴗꈍ)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. Hope y'all enjoyed that last bit. **

**news: Of course I am continuing this! And we will find out what happens to my babies soon!(In this chapter or the next-depends on how much I write.)**

**Anyway, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Jack could hardly believe his ears. His boys were calling him!

"Okay, I'm going to hand you over to Albert now," Snyder said.

"Hello?"

"Albert!" Jack shouted, making Romeo and Buttons jump. "How are ya doing, buddy?"

"I'm doing OK. How is everything going?" Albert asked.

"I was able to gain custody over Romeo and Buttons." Jack said, making Romeo and Buttons look up from the couch.

"Oh, did their foster families treat them OK?"

"Yeah, they were placed with this nice family, the Pulitzers, a newspaper editor and his daughter Katherine," Jack said with a smile, Katherine Pulitzer sure was something.

"Hey! Mr. Snyder reads Mr. Pulitzer's paper!"

"Really? That's pretty cool!"

"Yeah."

"How was your birthday?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"How was your birthday?" Jack repeated.

"My birthday?"

"Yes! I'm a month late, but happy birthday!"

"Oh yeah! Um, uh, it was nice. It was just Mr. Snyder, Jojo, and I, but it was nice," Albert said.

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"I'm sure, I have to hand you over to Jojo now."

"Ok. Love ya, buddy. I'm still fighting for custody over you two. And Specs, and Crutchie, and Racer."

"You lost custody over Race?" Albert sounded absolutely heartbroken.

"Yeah, I did," Jack paused, "But I am so close to gaining custody back over him, I swear."

"Is he doing better?"

"Yeah, he's doing better," Jack said with a sigh, "He's still in the hospital, and he's still on life support, but he's doing better."

* * *

_Jojo walked into 'The Chicken Coup', which was what Race and Albert called their room, and surveyed the mess. There were books everywhere, drawers with their contents flung everywhere, and Albert crying profusely on his bed._

_"Albert?" Jojo asked timidly, "Jack's back. And he wants to talk to us."_

_"He's back already?" Albert sniffed._

_"It's been about eight hours since it happened."_

_Albert paused. Had he been up here eight hours? It hadn't felt that long. Walking downstairs to the living room, he realized he probably cried himself to sleep at some point, and then had woken back up._

_Jack was standing with the boys in the living room. All the boys were sitting on the couch in front of him. He cleared his throat and hoped he wasn't crying._

_"Boys, I got a call earlier today."_

_"Is Race OK?" Albert blurted out._

_"Race is OK for now, he's on life support, and-" Jack took a shaky breath, "It's- it's unsure if he's gonna make it through the night," Albert sniffed and nodded quickly, "But, that's not what the call was for."_

_"What was it for?" Specs asked, nervous._

_Jack breathed in and breathed out. He felt the tears in his eyes. "It was from the Child Services."_

_"The who?" Buttons asked, confused._

_Jack looked into the seven-year-old's eyes, "The foster system. They- they said," Jack took another shaky breath, "They said that based off of recent events, they- they say that I'd be best if I have fewer people to look after for the time being."_

_"What do you mean, Jackie?" Jojo asked._

_"I've lost custody over you guys." The room exploded the boys started crying, shouting about how it wasn't fair, yelling about how they didn't want to go back to Wiesel's house, and about how Race needed them._

_When they finally calmed down Jack said, "I still have custody over Race, and I'll try to call you guys weekly-"_

_"Daily," Crutchie cried, "Please?"_

_Jack hugged the small thirteen-year-old tightly and said, "Daily."_

* * *

Jojo watched eagerly as Albert said his good-byes to Jack and handed him the phone.

"JACK!" He shouted into the phone, hardly able to contain himself.

"Hey, Jojo, how have you been, bud?"

"Good."

"That's nice. Have you been good for Mr. Snyder and Albert?"

"I think so," Jojo said. He heard Jack chuckle.

"That's good. How has your Summer been?"

"It's been OK," Jojo said with a small sigh, he hated lying to Jack. Jack never lied to them, so it makes him feel bad when he lies to Jack, "Mr. Snyder is nice."

"That's good. I want you to know that I am still fighting for custody over you guys. I promise."

Jojo smiled, "Ok! Have you gotten custody over anyone else?"

"Yeah, I have Romeo and Buttons back with me. And I am so close to gaining custody over Race and Crutchie."

"What about us?" Jojo asked.

"You too."

Jojo looked over to Snyder, who tapped his wrist as if to say 'Time's up!' Jojo sighed and said, "I gotta go, Jack, but I'm gonna hand ya back to Mr. Snyder now."

"OK, buddy. I love ya."

"Love ya, too, Jackie," Jojo said as he handed the phone to Snyder. He stepped next to Albert and cradled his right wrist. Jojo watched in silence as Snyder finished calling Jack. When he hung up, Snyder turned to the boys, and he did not look pleased.

He grabbed both of the boys by their wrists, and pulled them towards the closets. He unlocked the door of Albert's closet and threw the boy in. He locked the door and threw Jojo onto the ground. He walked over to a drawer and yanked it open. He pulled out a belt. Jojo whimpered. The belt was encrusted with dried blood. That was worrying.

"I nice to you and let you call your brother," Snyder walked towards him slowly, "I even agreed to let you call him weekly. I do this in front of Mr. Bunsen. And ya know how he repays me?" Jojo crawled backwards until he was against Albert's closet, "He gives me a negative mark on how you guys are never seen outside!" Snyder raised the belt up and brought it down. Jojo cried out and felt the pain shoot up his arms. He rolled over. He felt the belt lash down on his back. Again. And again. And again. Jojo cried out each time.

* * *

_The boys all scrambled into Jack's minivan the next morning. Specs was up in the passenger seat, Jojo was sandwiched in between Romeo's and Button's car seats in the middle row. Albert and Crutchie were in the back, leaving an empty seat that was normally filled by Race._

_They made one stop at the hospital._

_Albert pressed his face up to the window of Race's hospital room. There were at least a dozen machines surrounding him, making a lot of noise with all of their beeping and buzzing. Albert shared a room with Race. He knew Race was a light sleeper. The noise the machines were making would normally have woken him up. _

_The fact that Race wasn't waking up was heartbreaking._

_The fact that this might be the last time Albert saw his best friend for a long time was heart breaking._

_The fact that Jack had lost custody over them was heart breaking._

_Everything was heartbreaking._

_Every gosh darn thing._

* * *

**Ta Daaaaaaaaa**

**Isn't this nice.**

**You should review the story now.**

**Please.**

**Luv, **

**Pegz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya.**

**sprace4life: Thanks! And I will continue!**

**This chapter is going to have alot of flashbacks, we will see a little bit of what's going on with Jojo and Albert in this chapter, and there is going to be a little cameo from Jack and my favorite newsie, but this is mostly flashbacks.**

**This might also be the longest chapter in the story.**

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hearing Jojo's screams was heartbreaking.

Albert heard the smacking of the belt as Snyder brought it down on his little brother.

"Stop it!" He screamed, but Snyder didn't hear him, "Stop it!" Albert heard the belt come down, again. And then Jojo's cry of pain.

"No!" Albert yelled at the sound of the belt hitting flesh, "Don't hurt him!" _Be strong for Jojo. _Jack's words echoed in his head. At the top of his lungs he yelled, "Get me instead!" _Protect him. _The beating stopped.

"What did you say?" Snyder said.

"I said," Albert breathed in, "Don't hurt him. Take me instead." He heard Snyder fumble with the keys and throw open the closet door. Albert was pulled out of the closet quite forcefully, and thrust into the center of the room.

"All right then," Snyder said grimly, raising the belt. Albert looked over at Jojo. The boy was a bloody mess. Jojo lifted his eyes to meet Albert's. Albert nodded._ Be strong for Jojo. Protect him, _Albert reminded himself as the belt came down on his back.

* * *

_The families had agreed to all meet up at Central Park, one of the places that the boys had grown to love. When Jack and the boys arrived, there were already two people there._

_Jack walked up and offered his hand to shake, "Hi, um, I'm Jack. And, uh, these are the boys."_

_A middle-aged man who looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s reached out a shook it, "I'm Joseph Pulitzer and this is my daughter, Katherine," He gestured over to a young women with auburn ringlets, who waved, "We will be fostering two of the boys."_

_"So you guys are the Pulitzers?" They nodded, Jack looked at the boys and said, "Buttons, Romeo, come here," the two little ones walked forward, "This is Buttons. And this is Romeo."_

_"Nicknames?" Katherine asked, walking forward._

_"Yeah," Jack sniffed. He felt the tears beginning to sting in his eyes._

_Katherine squatted to get down at the boy's heights, "Hello Buttons. Hello Romeo. I'm Katherine and we're gonna be best friends."_

_"Hi," Buttons muttered. _

_Jack squatted and hugged the boys tightly and said, "I'm gonna miss you guys," Then, looking up at Katherine and Mr. Pulitzer added, "Take care of them." The Pulitzers nodded. _

_Romeo, who was too little to understand what was going on, was confused when Katherine took his hand and started walking away. Buttons was up walking with Mr. Pulitzer, tightly clutching the straps of his backpack. All of the boys,with the exception of Romeo, had tears in their eyes. _

_"Where are we going?" Romeo asked Katherine._

_"We're going to my house," She responded._

_"Is Jack coming with us?"_

_Katherine's heart broke when he said that, "No, I'm sorry buddy, Jack isn't coming with us." Romeo turned to look at his brothers when she said that, and saw that they weren't coming._

_"Jack!" The five-year-old cried, "Jack!" He wretched his hand out of Katherine's grip and ran to his brothers, "Jack!" _

_Jack lifted the little boy into his arms, and slowly carried him over to Katherine._

_"I love ya buddy, okay?" Jack assured, kissing the young boy on his head._

_"Come with us Jack!" Romeo sobbed._

_"I can't buddy, I can't. But I will call you every day, okay?"_

_"J-jack! No!" Romeo sputtered as Jack handed placed him in Katherine's arms._

_"I love ya, buddy, and I'm gonna be fighting for custody, I promise," Jack said as Katherine walked away. The Pulitzers walked over to a Chevrolet parked on the side of the street. Buttons waved to Jack as he and Romeo were loaded into the car. _

_Then the car door was shut._

_Katherine and Mr. Pulitzer got in._

_They drove off. _

_And just like__ that, the two youngest members of their family were gone._

* * *

There was so much noise.

Nothing but the sound of machines everywhere.

To the right were machines. To the left were machines. Everywhere you looked, there were machines.

And all Race wanted to do was get away from here. He had only been awake for a few minutes, and he already hated this place. He looked around for someone familiar, Jack, Crutchie, Romeo, or Albert.

Albert. Albert was the last thing he remembered. That, and a car honking.

But all Race saw was a dozen machines around him, and a kind faced woman sitting there.

"Where am I?" He croaked out.

"Oh! You're awake!" The woman said, "You're at the hospital sweetie-"

"Why?"

"Honey, you were hit by a car about a month ago. This is the first time you've woken up."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Medda, your foster mother."

"Foster mother?" Race asked, confused, "But Jack adopted all of us."

Medda sighed, "Sweetie, Jack lost custody over you when you were hit by the car," Race let that sink in, "I'm sorry honey."

* * *

_The absence of Romeo, Buttons, and Race hit them like a truck. It all sunk in. Albert and Crutchie were on either side of Jack, snuggling in. Jojo had dug himself into Albert's other side, crying into his side. Specs was on Jojo's other side, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes every minute or so. Crutchie wasn't trying to suppress his tears, they were streaming down his face like a waterfall. They were like that for a while, all crammed together on a singular park bench, sniffing and sobbing._

_"Um, hello?" They turned to see a man, about 60 or 70, come up to them, "Are you guys the Kellys?"_

_"Yes," Jack said, "Are you Mr. Kloppman or Mr. Snyder?"_

_"Mr. Kloppman." _

_Jack took a shaky breath, "Right," he sighed, "Specs, Crutchie?" _

_Specs, Crutchie, Albert, and Jojo all had one last group hug before Specs and Crutchie walked over. Mr Kloppman chuckled, "Specs, because of the specs. And Crutchie because of the Crutch, right?"_

_"Yeah," Jack said. He hugged the two boys. Crutchie didn't want to let go. He had known Jack longer than all the boys, and rarely ever went somewhere without Jack._

_"Buddy, ya gotta let go," Jack said, the boys could see the tears in his eyes._

_"I don't wanna let go," Crutchie mumbled._

_"Ya gotta." It took awhile, but Crutchie finally let go._

_"And you're gonna call us, right Jackie?" Crutchie sniffed._

_"Daily."_

_Mr. Kloppman wrapped his arms around Specs and Crutchie, and they slowly walked off._

_They had arrived with seven people._

_Now, they were down to three._

* * *

Ten minutes after he had finished calling Albert and Jojo, Jack got another call. He was playing a board game with Romeo and Buttons when rang in his back pocket. He looked at the caller ID, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Boys, I'll be back, I have to take this call," He walked into the hallway, "Hello, Ms. Medda, how are you today?" He said, answering the phone.

"Jack, I have great news."

"What?"

"Race was taken off of life support this morning!"

"Really?"

"Yes! He woke up a few minutes ago! He wants to see you and all his brothers!"

"Great! Um, uh, I'll be right over there! With Romeo and Buttons!"

"Good, I'll tell him that you're on your way!"

"Bye, Medda, thank you so much!"

"Goodbye, honey." She hung up.

"Romeo! Buttons! Socks and shoes!" He shouted.

"Why?" Buttons asked.

"Because we're going to see Race!"

* * *

_It was just the three of them on a park bench. Jack in between Jojo and Albert. Jojo was crying into Jack's side._

_"It's OK, bud, it's only temporary," Jack comforted._

_"I don't wanna go!" Jojo cried. Albert hadn't even spoken yet today. Only sniffled and cried every so often. _

_"It's okay, bud, I'm sure Mr. Snyder is a nice man. I can guarantee."_

_"Thank you for the compliment," They looked up to see a man standing near them, "I'm Mr. Snyder, and I'm fostering Albert and Jorgelino Josephino-"_

_"Jojo," Jojo said._

_"What?" Snyder asked._

_"I don't go by Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra."_

_"What do you go by?"_

_"I go by Jojo." _

_"All right," Snyder turned to Jack, "We best be going, I live in Jersey, and I don't want to get stuck in traffic."_

_"Ok," Jack turned to his brothers and wrapped the in a hug, "I love you guys, okay? And I'm gonna be fighting for custody."_

_"Promise?" Jojo whimpered._

_"Promise."_

_"I love ya, Jackie."_

_"I love ya too, Jojo." Jojo let go and walked over to Snyder, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Albert just clutched Jack tighter._

_"I can't do this Jack," He cried, "I need Race to be here."_

_"I know, bud, I know it's hard."_

_"I can't Jack, I can't-"_

_"Albert. Look at me," Albert looked up into Jack's eyes, "I need you to be strong for Jojo. To protect him. Okay?"_

_Albert breathed in and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Mkay."_

_"I love ya bud."_

_"Love ya, Jack," Albert paused, "Tell Race I love him too."_

_"I will." Jack kissed the top of Albert's head, and Albert wrapped his arm around Jojo's shoulders. Be strong for Jojo. Protect him._

* * *

Snyder left them both on the cold linoleum floor when he was done with the belt. They laid there until Jojo heard Snyder lock himself in his room.

"Albert?" Jojo croaked.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take my punishment."

"Oh," Albert sat up with a hiss, "I got the belt countless times at Weasel's and countless times here, and, well, I never wanted you to have to go through that pain."

"Why?"

"Because I love ya, buddy."

Jojo sat up, flinching, "I love ya, too, Albert."

Albert wrapped his arm around his little brother, "Thanks, bud."

* * *

_Jack watched his last two brothers walk away. Then it really hit him. He sunk to his knees and cried. He cried. He cried for a long time._

_Finally, he got up and walked to his minivan. Getting into the driver's seat, he turned behind him to check if his brothers were buckled up, and remembered that they weren't there anymore. But reminders that they were once there were everywhere. Romeo and Button's carseats were still there, because the Pulitzers already had some to use. There were foot prints and food crumbs, and even some discarded food containers. There was even the stain from where Race spilt an entire gallon of milk once, and the car reeked of rotten milk for the weeks following. _

_When he got home, Jack went up to the bedrooms and shut all the doors, vowing that he would keep their rooms the way they left them until the boys returned. _

_No matter how long that_ was.

* * *

**That was depressing to write.**

**Please review.**

**Luv**

**PEGZ**

**( ꈍᴗꈍ)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**

**Pegz here.**

**CrippledChild: Thank you so much! It's nice to know that I have someone reading this and waiting for the next chapter! And this is super sad! And here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

Jojo had fallen asleep with his head on Albert's lap. Albert was running his fingers through the small boy's hair. The bleeding on Jojo's back had stopped, but the wounds were still open. Albert would have to clean them for it to not get infected. But right now, he wanted Jojo to sleep. Jojo needed it. Albert tried to think of the last time that Jojo got a good night's sleep. The last time he was sure that Jojo slept through the whole night was back when they lived with Jack. Which was just another reason he couldn't wait for Jack to regain custody over them.

Albert was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He heard loud steps coming down the hallway. When Snyder's ugly face appeared in the doorway, Albert barely looked up.

"So," Snyder said gruffly, "I see that you didn't clean up the blood."

"We don't have stuff to clean with," Albert replied, "And there are more pressing matters at hand."

"Like what?" Snyder sneered.

"Cleaning our cuts and bandaging them."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if they get infected, and we have to go to the hospital, then everyone will know that we were whipped with a belt," Albert's words practically dripped with poison, "And then everyone will know how evil you are," he added with a smirk. Snyder gritted his teeth and thought this over.

"Fine." Snyder walked off and a moment later can back with two clean rags, some bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He threw them on the ground and stormed off. A small smile curled at Albert's lips. He had gotten Snyder to do something.

Albert gently nudged Jojo awake, "Hey, bud, wake up."

"Mmmmm..." Jojo opened one eye, "No."

"C'mon, bud, we gotta clean out and bandage your cuts." Jojo didn't budge. Albert slowly slid out from underneath Jojo.

"Noooooo...I was using you as a pillow."

"I'll let ya sleep again after we get ya cleaned up." Jojo mumbled something, and sat up. Albert patted the counter, and Jojo walked over. Albert lifted his younger brother onto the counter, and ran water over the rag. He had seen Jack do this countless times before, with either himself or Race on the counter.

"Jojo, bud, this might hurt a little bit. Okay?" Fear instantly overtook Jojo's eyes when Albert said that. Noticing this, Albert added, "But if we don't do this now, it's gonna hurt even more." Jojo breathed in and nodded. "Ready?"

"Not really."

"I got to do this, bud."

"Okay," Jojo sighed. Albert pressed the wet cloth to the cuts, carefully wiping away the bits of dried blood. Jojo barely whimpered at all. "That wasn't so bad, Albert."

"And I'm super proud of you," Albert said as he opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide, "This parts gonna really sting, though. But you got this, right?" He took the second rag and poured some of the hydrogen peroxide on it.

"Right," Jojo said, shakily.

"Good." Albert breathed in and pressed the cloth to Jojo's back.

"Albert!"

"I know, buddy, I know." He carefully applied the liquid to each of the cuts.

"It hurts!" Jojo cried. Albert gave Jojo the hand that he wasn't using. Jojo squeezed it super hard.

"It's okay, it's okay," Albert said, "I'm almost done," Albert cleaned out the last cut, "There! I'm done!" Albert looked Jojo in the face, "You did great buddy! I'm super proud of you!"

"That hurt!" Jojo sobbed. Tears streamed done his face.

"I know, bud, I know," Albert said, as he wrapped Jojo in a hug, careful to avoid any of the cuts. Albert carefully applied the bandages and helped Jojo back into his shirt. When they were done, Jojo pretty much tackled Albert in a hug.

"It's your turn, Al." Albert groaned.

* * *

_Jojo felt Albert's arm wrap around his shoulder and squeeze. Jojo leaned into Albert, his big brother had tears on his face. Jojo looked back at Jack, standing there, watching them leave. Jojo let out a small sob. Albert squeezed him tighter. Jojo let out a few more hacking sobs as they walked to the car._

_Jojo got in first, followed by Albert. Jojo leaned into him and sobbed. Large hacking sobs that shook the kid. Albert just hugged his little brother tighter as tears silently streamed down his face._

_Albert looked out the window as his world passed by. Past the old foster home where he first met Race. Past his old school. Past the street they would turn down to get to Jack's small condo. Past the Brooklyn Bridge. Past Spot's house, where they went for the Fourth of July. It was all whizzing past him, really quick._

_ Too quick._

* * *

Albert dabbed the hydrogen peroxide onto the rag. Handing it to Jojo, he said, "Apply to where the cuts are, okay?"

"Okay," Jojo said. Albert trusted his younger brother. As he should. He couldn't reach the parts of his back where the cuts where, so Jojo had offered to help. Albert had told Jojo exactly what to do. And Jojo had done that, following his directions perfectly. "Here we go."

Jojo placed the cloth to Albert's back. Albert let out a small hiss and winced, but nothing too bad. He had gotten used to it when the lived with Weasel, but it had been months since Jack had cleaned his scars. Now, it was Jojo cleaning them.

Jojo wiped each of Albert's cuts. The new ones, and the ones that were reopened. It took some time, because there were so many.

Finally, he said, "Done."

Albert breathed in and said, "Kay. Now we're gonna put the bandages on."

"Got it." Albert gave Jojo step by step instructions, which Jojo followed exactly. Within a few minutes, they were done. Albert wiggled into his shirt, and wrapped Jojo into a hug. They young boy curled into his older brother and let out a small sob.

"What's wrong, bud?" Albert said, looking down at his little brother.

"I-I miss, J-jack," Jojo cried.

"Me too, bud. I miss him too.

"Jack took care of us, a-and gave us food, an-and a bed, and he n-never whipped us," Jojo paused, and wiped his eyes and nose, "Albert?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever clean your scars before this?"

"N-no," Albert sighed.

"Why did ya start now? And not earlier?"

"Because, because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that I could clean your scars. I didn't want yours to get infected."

"But I don't want yours to get infected, either.'

"Thanks, Jojo."

"Love ya, Al."

"Love ya, too, bud." Albert hugged Jojo, and rubbed his hand through the boy's hair, until eventually, Jojo fell asleep. Albert sat there, slowly rocking the boy, praying that Jack would adopt them sooner.

* * *

_They arrived at a small house, with peeling blue and white paint. Snyder pulled the car into the driveway._

_He turned around and said, "Stop crying."_

_Jojo looked up and said, "What?"_

_"Stop crying, you little son of a-" Albert covered Jojo's ears for that last part._

_Snyder got out of the car and yanked the door open, "Get out." The boys got out and we're ushered inside the house._

_The place was a mess. There were beer cans everywhere, stains on the furniture, and take out boxes lying discarded. Snyder pulled them into a kitchen-dining room area, with two closets. Snyder yanked them both open._

_"In, both of you," he said, gruffly. Jojo looked at Albert with concern. Albert nodded. They both walked into one of the closets. "No!" Snyder yelled, "Different closets, ya nitwits!" He pulled Jojo out by the scruff of his neck and slammed the door on Albert, locking it._

_Jojo looked up at his new foster father with fear, and Snyder looked at him with hate. Snyder raised his arm and slapped Jojo so hard that it knocked him off his feet. Snyder then threw Jojo into the other closet and locked him in. _

_A-l-b-e-r-t! Jojo knocked on the wall._

_C-a-l-m d-o-w-n b-u-d-d-y, y-o-u a-r-e O-K._

_"CAN YOU STOP THAT KNOCKING?!" the boys immediately stopped. _

_Jojo waited for Snyder's footsteps to fade away, and knocked, I d-o-n-t l-i-k-e t-h-i-s p-l-a-c-e._

_M-e n-e-i-t-h-e-r b-u-d-d-y._

_I w-a-n-n-a g-o h-o-m-e._

_J-a-c-k i-s g-o-n-n-a a-d-o-p-t u-s._

_O-K. I d-o-n-t w-a-n-t t-h-i-s t-o b-e l-i-k-e W-e-a-s-e-l-s h-o-u-s-e _

_I-t w-o-n-t b-u-d-d-y. I p-r-o-m-i-s-e. Albert couldn't tell if that statement was meant to comfort himself or Jojo, but either way, this place couldn't be like Weasel's. He had to be strong for Jojo, and protect him._

* * *

**And there ya have it folks, the next chapter.**

**Hope ya liked it.**

**Next chapter we will see some Jack and Race, and two other boys who we have only seen in flashbacks, so I hope y'all are excited.**

**BUT**

**Can I get 5 more reviews before the next chapter? (Reviewing multiple times doesn't count.)**

**Currently I'm at 4 reviews. As soon as get nine reviews, I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Luv,**

**Pegz( ꈍᴗꈍ)**


	6. Chapter 6

**sup**

**So we didn't get to nine reviews...I just really wanted to update!**

**Sprace4Life: Here is the update you were waiting for! And they aren't your children they are MY children!**

**CrippledChild: Aw, thanks! Albert is a good big brother, isn't he? **

**Guest: OMGosh! Thank you so much! And thank you for reviewing!**

**news: I know, this is heart wrenching to write! And thank you soooo much for reviewing!**

**Here is chapter 6 for y'all. Also, this is more of a Jack and Race (and Buttons and Romeo)... So we aren't going to see Albert and Jojo. But we are going to see two other Newsies in this chapter! ( ╹▽╹ )**

**Enjoy!(•‿•)**

* * *

Romeo and Buttons bounded up to the hospital doors. Jack pulled them open as the two bounded inside.

Buttons jumped up at the front desk and said, "We're here to see my brother!"

The lady at the front desk, whose name-tag read Hannah, smiled and said, "Oh, good! What's his name?"

"Race!" Romeo exclaimed, standing on his tip-toes to perch his chin on the counter.

"Race?" Hannah stared at Jack, confused.

"A nickname," Jack clarified, "His name's Anthony Kelly, formerly Anthony Higgins."

"Race's name is Anthony?" Buttons asked, confused. He and Romeo had never heard Race's real name before. Jack nodded.

"And are you his guardian?" Hannah asked, slightly impatient.

"Um, er, well no," Jack stuttered.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see him unless you have a referral from his current guardian," Hannah stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Hannah, honey, I asked for them to come," a voice from behind them said, "Anthony, no Race, asked to see his brothers," they turned to see a kind-faced women coming towards them. She held out her hand for Jack to shake, "I'm Medda Larkin, Race's foster mom. Are you Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm Jack," Jack said, shaking her hand, "This is Buttons, and this is-"

"Nicolas?" Medda asked, looking at Romeo.

"Um, how do you know Romeo's birth name?" Jack asked

"I knew Nicolas's parents before they moved, when I learned that they had abandoned their baby boy, I tried to foster him, but found out that he was already being fostered by a man named Mr. Wiesel."

"Oh," Jack said, "We gave him the nickname Romeo, because, well, he's a flirt and a half."

Medda chuckled, "Well, you have a little brother who really wants to see you, so..."

"Oh, yeah, uh, let's go."

* * *

_Jack was sitting next to his unconscious brother. It had been two days since his boys were sent away, and he cried himself to sleep both nights. He was crying right now, watching Race's chest rise and fall to the sound of steady breathing. There were machines all around him beeping, buzzing, and making a racket._

_But Race's health state wasn't why he was crying._

_It was because he just got a call. From the foster system. He had lost custody over his baby brother._

_This would be the last time he saw him for awhile. Unless Race's new foster parent or parents would let him come and visit, but the likelihood of that was very low._

* * *

The machines were beginning to annoy Race. All that beeping was driving him insane. And Race shared a room with Albert, so he was used to things being annoying. But these machines were a special kind of annoying.

Race drummed his fingers against his leg. That was when he realized both of his legs were in casts. Both of them. That sucked. His left arm was in a cast, too. And his chest hurt. And his right arm was covered in bandages. Everything hurt so much.

He looked around the room, wishing his brothers were here. He could use Romeo's happy little laugh, or Button's hyperactivity. He would even settle for a chess game with Specs. He missed the comforting tap-tap of Crutchie's crutch. He missed Jojo making a silly face at him, just because he wanted to. He missed Jack's corny jokes and loving embrace.

And he missed Albert. Race was looking forward to his partner-in-crime's birthday. He had gotten Albert the best birthday present ever.

Race's thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open.

"Hello?" Race turned to see Jack's head peeking around the door.

"Jack!" He exclaimed.

"Race!" Romeo came bursting through the door, followed closely by Buttons.

"Romeo! Buttons!" The two boys stopped at the edge of Race's bed, "How are you guys?"

"Good! Hey, Race, guess what?" Buttons asked, eagerly.

"Uhhhhh... Chicken Butt!" Race replied, with a smile.

"No!" Buttons laughed, "I learned a new word at Mr. Pulitzer's house!"

Jack looked confused, "What new word?"

Race's eyes grew wide when he heard the word leave Button's mouth. Buttons was seven. He should not be using language that colorful. Jack pulled Buttons into the hallway and they had a conversation on what words we should use and what words we shouldn't.

"Race?" Romeo asked while Buttons and Jack were in the hallway, "What's wrong with the word fu-"

"It is a very bad word. Don't ever say it. Okay?" Race interrupted.

"Okay."

* * *

_It was their fourth day staying with the Pulitzers. Buttons had gotten lost in their house, again. This place was huge. There were three floors, five bathrooms, and at least eleven bedrooms(Buttons hadn't found them all). Buttons and Romeo were each given their own room. Of course, Romeo slept with Buttons every night. They had always shared a bed, because their brother's presence was comforting, and helped them sleep._

_Katherine was nice. She played with them when she wasn't working(she was a reporter, which Romeo thought was awesome), and she read them a story each night before they went to bed. She also would go and find them whenever they got lost in the house._

_Mr. Pulitzer, however, was different. They never saw him, because he was always in his office, working. He would come out at breakfast and dinner, and occasionally lunch. He was really nice then, but he did have a strict set of rules. No talking with food in you mouth. No eating until everybody had gotten food. No this. No that. Blah blah blah._

_But Buttons didn't care about Mr. Pulitzer's rules right now, he just really needed to find the bathroom. It was an emergency. If he didn't make it to the bathroom quick, it was going to be bad. REALLY bad._

_Somehow, Buttons had found his way into the kitchen. That's were Katherine and Mr. Pulitzer were, making lunch. _

_"Katherine, yes, I know how to use a knife," Mr. Pulitzer said, "I'll be fine."_

_"I'm just saying, Dad, you should really keep you fingers back," Katherine argued._

_"Um, Katherine?" Buttons piped up. _

_Katherine turned and said, "Yeah, Buttons?"_

_"Where's the bathroom?"_

_"Oh! Over here," Katherine said guiding Buttons to one of the many bathrooms. They had just left the kitchen when Mr. Pulitzer let out a loud word that starts with 'f' and rhymes with duck._

_Katherine gasped and shouted, "DAD!"_

_"Sorry, Katherine, I cut myself."_

* * *

When Jack and Buttons came back in the room, Race asked, "Jack, how long have been in the hospital?"

"About a month."

"A month?"

"Yeah."

"I missed Albert's birthday?"

Jack paused, "Yeah."

Race studied the details on his cast, and blinked tears out of his eyes. He had missed his brother's birthday. They were practically twins, Race being older by only two weeks. Albert had been there for Race's birthday, but Race wasn't there for his.

"Race," Jack said, "There is no need to beat yourself up over it, none of us were there for it."

Race looked up and said "Okay," he breathed in and grabbed a permanent marker off of his bedside table, "You guys wanna sign my casts?"

"YEAH!" Buttons and Romeo shouted in unison. Jack chuckled as Race handed him the marker.

"I am going to write my name in the biggest letters on the bottom of your feet."

"Jack, no." Jack did it anyways. His name took up the entire bottom of Race's foot. Race glared at him. Buttons wrote his name of Race's left calf, in his neatest handwriting. Romeo was writing his name on Race's arm when Jack's phone rang. Jack stepped out into the hallway to answer it, leaving Romeo, Buttons, and Race to talk.

"So, have you guys been good for Jack?"

"Yeah!" Romeo said, "Jack has a girlfriend!"

Jack popped his head back into the room, "No. I don't." He popped his head back into the hallway.

Race stared at them for a minute, "Please explain."

"Mr. Pulitzer has a daughter, named Katherine! And Jack loves her! And she loves him, too!" Race piped up. Race chuckled. His big brother, had gotten a girl to love him? Impossible.

Jack walked back in with a smile spread over his face, "I have great news guys."

"Spill the tea," Race blurted out. Albert and Race always asked each other for the 'tea'.

"I have custody over Crutchie and Specs again!"

"What? Jack, that's great!"

"And get this!" Jack paused for dramatic effect, "We are in the final stages of gaining custody over you, Jojo, and Albert!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jack was crying. Race felt tears coming to his eyes. The whole family was going to be reunited again.

"Excuse me?" a doctor walked through the door, "I hate to be that person, but Anthony needs to rest, and visiting hours are over."

"Aw, darn," Jack said, "Buttons, Romeo, come on, let's go."

"Bye, Race," Buttons said.

"Bye guys, Jack, can you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course," Jack paused, "With Crutchie and Specs."

* * *

Crutchie was sitting on the couch, backpack leaning against his good leg, and his crutch in his lap. Specs was next to him, cleaning his glasses for what seemed to be the bajillionith time. Crutchie was practically shaking with excitement.

The doorbell rang.

Specs jumped up and opened the door to a familiar face smiling.

"Jack!"

* * *

**There ya go guys.**

**Chapter six.**

**Buttons said his first swear word.**

**See ya next time,**

**Pegz.( ꈍᴗꈍ)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!(◠‿◕)**

**Hope y'all enjoyed that last bit. It made me happy to write.**

**Enjoy Chapter 7!(≧▽≦)**

* * *

Jojo was sitting in Albert's lap, his head buried into Albert's shoulder. Albert had his arms wrapped around his little brother, rocking him back and forth.

"Hey, Jojo?'' Albert said.

"Yeah?"

"What did he hit you with yesterday?"

Jojo paused, "A phone."

"A phone?"

"Like one of those old Nokias, the ones that look like a brick."

"Oh," Albert paused, "Are you OK?"

It was a stupid question in Albert's mind, but Jojo answered, "I guess."

"That's good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until they heard Snyder open his door and come stomping down the hall.

"Hello," Snyder sneered. Albert and Jojo glared at him. "It's about time you got back into your closets." Jojo looked up at Albert. Albert nodded. The boys made their way to the closets, and let Snyder lock them in.

And that was how they stayed for the rest of the day, and well into the next morning.

* * *

Crutchie got up and hobbled as fast as he could towards Jack. He threw himself into his brothers arms and cried. He felt Specs join in on the hug.

"I missed you guys," Jack said, "I missed you guys so much."

"Me too, Jack," Crutchie sobbed. Jack squeezed them tighter.

"Well, boys, it was nice knowing you," They turned to see Mr. Kloppman standing behind them, holding their backpacks. Crutchie and Specs went to claim their backpacks, "I'm going to miss you boys."

"You too, Mr. Kloppman," Specs said.

"Thank you," Jack said, "For looking after them."

"No problem," Mr. Kloppman replied. The boys walked out the door, Jack's arms around them, and to the minivan parked on the side of the road. Specs turned around to give Mr. Kloppman one last wave goodbye, and opened the passenger side door to the minivan, and Crutchie opened the back door. They were instantly greeted with screams.

"SPECS!"

"CRUTCHIE!"

"SPECS, I MISSED YOU!"

"BUTTONS! ROMEO!" Crutchie joined in on the screaming.

"CRUTCHIE!"

"JACK HAS A GIRLFRIEND, CRUTCHIE!"

"HER NAME'S KATHERINE!"

"SPECS, I LEARNED A NEW WORD!"

"Buttons, what did we say about new words?" Jack cut in, turning around to make sure everyone was buckled.

"Talk to you to make sure it is a good word," Buttons replied.

"Good."

Specs turned to Jack, "What's the new word?"

"The f-bomb," Jack stated. Specs looked at Buttons. A seven-year-old saying the f-bomb. That wasn't good.

"Jack, how's Race doing?" Crutchie said.

"We gotta go see Race today!" Romeo butted in.

"Really?" Crutchie gasped, "Can we go see Race?"

"We're gonna go see him tomorrow, Crutchie," Jack said.

"Remember when he spilt an entire gallon of milk in here?" Specs asked.

"The stains still here!" Buttons said, pointing at the ground.

"The car reeked of rotten milk for weeks!" Jack laughed. It was hopefully only a short amount of time until they got Jojo, Albert, and Race back. Then all of them could make fun of Race and his milk mishap. Only a short amount of time left.

* * *

Albert woke up to Snyder banging on his closet door. The closet door was thrown open and Albert was pulled out. Jojo was already standing there.

"So," Snyder said gruffly, "Yesterday, I was nice. I gave you hydrogen peroxide, bandages, clean rags, and this-," Snyder gestured to the floor, which still had blood on it from their beatings. "-is how you repay me?" Albert gulped. Snyder was mad at them. That meant that he was going to beat one of them, or both. "And both of you are gonna get it good."

Albert stepped in front of Jojo, "No."

"What did you say?" Snyder sneered.

"I said, no. You're not gonna beat us," Albert tried to hide the small quiver in his voice.

Mr. Snyder grabbed him by the shirt, "YOU DON'T DECIDE WHAT I DO, BOY!" Snyder threw Albert to the ground, with so much force that it knocked him out cold.

"Albert!" Jojo dived to his brother's side, just to be grabbed by the scalp and pulled away. Snyder kicked Albert into his closet and slammed the door.

Snyder grabbed a belt from a nearby shelf. He walked over to Jojo and pulled the boy's shirt off. Then, he ripped off the bandages, leaving raw skin exposed.

Jojo let out a scream as the belt hit his back. Again. And again. And again. He didn't know when this was going to end.

Eventually, it stopped. Jojo couldn't feel his back. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was get back in his closet, away from this monster.

But Snyder didn't let him go to his closet.

Snyder grabbed Jojo by the hair and dragged him upstairs. The ground rubbed against Jojo's back, causing it to hurt even more.

Jojo didn't know where Snyder was taking him, but he knew it wasn't good.

* * *

"Gooooooooooood morning, boys! Rise and shine!" Jack said, waking up the two littles. They had they biggest room, but they also had to share it with Jojo.

"No."

"Buttons. Wake up please," Jack said. Buttons just buried farther into his bed. "We get to go see Race today." Romeo shot out of bed. Buttons stayed put.

"Raaaaaaaceeeeeee!" Romeo shouted. Buttons remained in bed.

"I guess this calls for Jack's Famous Tickle Wake Up Call," Jack paused, "Trademark," he muttered. Buttons buried himself even deeper in the blankets.

Jack sat on the side of Button's bed, and wiggled his fingers. And he struck, knowing all of Button's ticklish spots. Buttons sat up, laughing.

"Jack, stop!" He laughed.

"Are you gonna wake up?" Jack questioned, still tickling the boy.

"F-fine!" Buttons laughed out. Jack stopped.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast." The two made their way downstairs, where the kitchen, living room, and workspace were at. The workspace was originally a dining room, but they changed to a workspace for homework and Jack's art.

"Morning Buttons!" Crutchie said cheerfully.

"Morning," came the tired reply.

Jack grabbed some pancake mix off of the shelf. "Crutchie, can you cut up some strawberries for me?" He asked.

"Sure thing!"

"Romeo, can you go make sure Specs is coming?" Jack knew that his seventeen-year-old brother hated mornings, but he also knew that Specs would have to wake up if a five-year-old that was high on oxygen woke him up.

"Ok!" Romeo ran off.

"Can I do something, Jack?" Buttons asked.

"You can answer the most important question. Pancakes of waffles?" Jack asked.

Buttons paused. He thought this over. "Both."

Jack smirked, "Gotta pick one."

"Why?" Buttons inquired.

"Because," Jack paused, he didn't actually know. This time Buttons smirked. Sighing, Jack said, "Tell ya what, if you help with the waffles, I'll make the pancakes. Cool?"

"Cool!"

* * *

Albert woke with a start. Someone was screaming. Terrible, heart wrenching screams of pain. Albert felt bad for that someone.

But then Albert realized, that wasn't just someone.

Those were Jojo's screams.

Jojo was screaming in pain.

Albert got up and tried to push open the closet door. The door wouldn't budge. Albert rammed his entire body into the door. No use. And now his shoulder hurt. But, Albert didn't let this stop him. He had to get to his little brother. Leaning against the back of the closet, he placed his leg against the door and kicked with all his might.

His foot went straight through the door.

Albert withdrew his foot and reached his arm through the hole. Feeling the lock, he unlocked his closet. He pushed open the door and ran towards the source of the screams.

Down one hallway, there was a door. And it sounded like the screams came from it. Albert tried to open the door. It was locked.

Albert, once again, kicked a hole through a door.

He opened the door, revealing a staircase. The screams where louder than ever.

Albert bolted down the stairs to a terrible sight.

Snyder was using a switch blade to cut into Jojo's skin. Jojo was screaming.

Picking up a baseball bat that was lying against the wall, Albert crept up behind Snyder.

With own quick swing, he knocked Snyder out cold.

"Jojo!" He looked into the boy's eyes. No eleven-year-old should have to endure this. Albert grabbed a towel from a nearby shelf. He carefully wrapped Jojo in it. Picking Jojo up he said, "We're leaving this place, forever."

Albert ran, carrying Jojo, up the stairs, and out a window.

And they weren't going back.

* * *

Jack had just gotten the boys into the hospital, and they were in the waiting room, watching the news.

Then a headline flickered across the screen.

_Two missing foster children in New Jersey._

Jack's heart dropped when he saw the picture of the children.

It was Albert and Jojo.

* * *

**I feel EVIL right now.**

**Please review.**

**Luv**

**Pegz(ㆁωㆁ)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO!**

**Guys. I am sooooo sorry for not updating.**

**Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Albert was running. He didn't know how long it had been since they left Snyder's house, but he didn't care. He just kept running. Holding Jojo tighter in his arms, he wove around some trees.

The sun was setting when he stopped. He sat down against a tree, and held Jojo closer. His little brother was asleep. Good. He needed it.

Albert looked at the sunset, and reality hit him.

Where were they?

How were they going to get back to Jack?

They had no food.

No water.

No shelter.

Jojo didn't have a shirt, he was just wrapped in a towel.

This was bad.

"Albert?" Jojo's voice roused Albert from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Jojo inquired.

Albert paused, "I don't know, bud, I don't know."

"Is Snyder gonna hurt us?"

Albert looked over his shoulder and said, "No. Go back to sleep bud, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Jojo nestled his head into the crook of Albert's armpit and was asleep pretty soon. Albert rested his chin on Jojo's head, staring out into the sunset, wondering if their brothers knew they were gone.

* * *

_Anthony was scared. Poor kid, he had every right to be. He was barely five years old, and he had already been in four different foster homes. He had only been in the foster system for two years._

_Albert was scared. His last foster home hadn't worked out. He had just turned five, and he was being shipped off to another foster home. For the second time this year._

_Hannah, their new foster mom, grabbed both of the boys by their hands, and led them inside her house. They both eyes each other, warily. Anthony had never gotten along with the other kids at the old homes. Albert liked to play by himself, not with any one else. And they both HATED sharing. Sharing was NOT caring. Sharing was stupid._

_The first month was terrible. Neither of the boys talked to each other. They sat on different sides of the room, minding their own business, playing with their own toys._

_The second month was the same._

_And the third._

_And the fourth._

_But the fifth brought change. It was October. Halloween was coming._

_Albert wanted to be one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

_Anthony also wanted to be one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

_That brought both of them out of their shell. _

_They ran around the neighborhood, fearless ninja turtles, working together to get all the candy._

_At the end of the day, they traded candy together._

_Month after month, day after day, the two were inseparable. Even though they weren't in the same kindergarten class, they still played with each other at recess._

_Albert and Anthony, inseparable partners in crime._

* * *

Jack cried himself to sleep that night. Albert and Jojo were missing. They could be anywhere.

They could be across the country.

They could be right outside his door.

They could be Canada.

They could be lying dead in a ditch.

No.

They aren't dead. Those two were tough. They would make it out alright.

Would they?

Jack couldn't bear to think if anything bad happened to those two.

How would the boys react?

How would the boys cope with losing two of their brothers?

How would Race cope with losing Albert?

Jack shook these thoughts from his head and looked up at the ceiling. Albert and Jojo were OK. He hoped.

"Jack?" Crutchie said from the bed across from Jack.

"Yeah?" Jack looked across the room.

"Are Albert and Jojo gonna come back?"

Jack breathed in. He had been wondering that himself. "They'll be fine."

"Are they gonna come back to live with us?"

Jack bit his lip. The adoption process had been put on hold, since the boys were missing. "I-I hope so, bud."

"Ok." Crutchie turned onto his side and fell asleep.

It was quiet for a while. The only sound being the boy's breathing. Jack fell into a fitful sleep. His mind went everywhere. Albert and Jojo being found, dead in a ditch. Race dying from the accident. The boys being taking away again. It was all wrong. It was all terrible. This couldn't happen. No. No. No.

"JACK!" Jack woke up to something small throwing itself into his bed.

"What?" Jack sat upright, and wrapped his arms around the thing, which turned out to be Buttons.

"Jack, I had a bad dream!" Buttons cried into him.

"JACK!" Romeo came running into the room and jumped into Jack's bed.

"What's wrong bud?" Jack asked urgently.

"I had a bad dream!" Romeo was sobbing. Gosh, two nightmares in quick succession of each other. This was gonna be a long night.

"It's O.K." Jack said, wrapping his arms around his brothers. "Dreams ain't real."

"It was of Jojo and Albert, Jack!" Buttons cried.

"It was Race!" Romeo whimpered.

"They were dead!"

"He was dead!"

"Shhh..." Jack shushed them, "Albert, Jojo, and Race ain't dead. They're gonna be okay." But Jack wasn't so sure of this. He had just had a dream similar to both of their's.

"Can I sleep with you, Jackie?" Buttons sniffed.

"Me too?" Romeo added.

"Sure thing, guys." Jack pulled the blanket over both of them, and pulled them close.

"I love ya, Jackie," Buttons muttered.

"I love ya, too, buddy."

* * *

_When Hannah decided that she couldn't handle two little boys anymore, Anthony and Albert begged the system to stay together. They didn't want to be separated._

_Lucky for them, they weren't. They moved to a foster home in Brooklyn. _

_The boy who already lived there was four years older than Anthony and Albert. He was as tough as they come. And he was kinda scary._

_"What're your names?" He asked, in a strong Brooklyn accent._

_"Albert."_

_"Anthony."_

_"I ain't calling you Anthony. It's too long," the boy said, "I'm calling you Tony."_

_"O-okay." _

_"You can call me Spot." Albert and Tony nodded. _

_Spot was scary on the outside, but rather sweet on the inside. He helped the duo with their homework nightly, and made sure they made it to their classes on time. He checked on them during recess, him being a fifth grader and those two being in first grade._

_Albert and Tony enjoyed living in Brooklyn. Spot was nice, and so was their foster dad. But nothing lasts forever._

* * *

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Albert woke up. Jojo was still sleeping. Albert peeled the towel away from the boy's side to see the scars that the switch blade had made.

Jojo's side had six deep gashes in it. Four of them were in a cluster, with one crossing over them. Tally marks. Snyder was cutting tally marks into Jojo's side. The sixth cut wasn't as deep, Albert suspected that was when he stopped Snyder and ran for it.

Jojo stirred, "Albie?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"My side hurts." Albert folded the towel back over the boy.

"I know, buddy, I know."

"Snyder was cutting me, with a knife."

"I know, buddy. But that ain't gonna happen anymore. We ain't at Snyder's anymore."

"Are we with Jack?"

Albert sighed, "No, buddy. Not yet."

* * *

**That's all for now guys.**

**Hope you liked that bit.**

**Poor Jojo, he's just a baby and has to go through all of this crap.**

**Please review, I can always improve as an author.**

**Luv,**

**Pegz( ꈍᴗꈍ)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup**

**Imma back.**

**I have nothing to say...so...Let's go!**

* * *

Race was crying. He was crying and crying and crying. That was his brother out there. His best friend. Lost. Gone. Who knows where.

Albert and Race had been together for a decade. They had only been separated from each other for a maximum of three months.

And now, who knows how long it will be until they see each other again.

"Race, honey, it's okay." Race looked up to see Medda resting her hand on his arm cast.

"No it's not. It's my fault. If had looked before I crossed the street I wouldn't be here and Albert and Jojo would be here an-"

"Shhh, baby. It wasn't your fault. That man ran a red light."

"But I coulda stopped! A-a-and now my brothers are gone!" Race sobbed.

"Baby, it's okay. Calm down, sweet, calm down." Medda wrapped her arms around Race, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay, honey, it'll all be okay."

* * *

_There foster dad had a heart attack. Spot, Tony, and Albert were all sent to different homes. _

_Tony was sent to a home with a nice kid the same age as Spot. His name was Jack._

_Jack was a great big brother. He knew exactly how to comfort the boy, exactly how to get him to sleep, exactly how to help him with his homework. _

_There was another kid too. He had massive glasses. Jack called him Specs. After some time, Tony did too. _

_Jack gave Tony a nickname too. He called him Race, because Tony liked to run._

_But Race always felt like something was missing._

_"Hey, Race."_

_"Yeah, Jack?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Tell me the truth." Jack looked into the boy's eyes._

_"I-I miss my brothers." _

_"Your brothers?" Jack didn't know Race had brothers._

_"Yeah. Albert. And Spot."_

_"Spot."_

_"Yeah."_

_"As in Spot Conlon?"_

_"I-I think so."_

_"I know Spot."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah. We can call him anytime you want."_

_"O-okay!"_

_That made Race feel a little better._

* * *

Albert was carrying Jojo. The boy could barely walk, Snyder had beaten him so bad. Other than the marks on his back and the cuts in his side, Snyder had probably broken Jojo's wrist.

Albert had a hard time concealing his anger. But he had to make sure that he and Jojo got to Jack. Then he could beat the heck out of Snyder. The man deserved it.

"Albie?' Jojo's voice roused him from his thoughts.

"What buddy?"

"I don't feel good."

"Okay. We're gonna be with Jack soon. Just hang tight."

"Kay." Albert quickened his pace. He could see the Manhattan skyline, he just had to get to Manhattan. He also had to avoid as many people as possible. If someone saw him, they would be sent back to Snyder. And that could not happen.

Albert walked faster.

* * *

_Albert missed Tony. He missed Spot too, but mostly Tony. _

_He missed his old home._

_That place was safe. They didn't hurt him._

_This place did._

_They would give him a good spanking for every small mistake. _

_And they would use a wooden spatula for it._

_Even worse, they would get drunk._

_Very drunk._

_When they were drunk, Albert suffered._

_One time, they came home very drunk. It was a miracle they didn't crash the car on their way home._

_Albert was making breakfast when they came home. They were out drinking the whole night. _

_Albert was only six. When you are six, a gallon of milk is absolutely massive. It's hard to pour milk into a bowl of cereal without adult help when you are only six._

_Albert spilt the milk. _

_Just a tiny spill._

_Not too big._

_Barely a teaspoon of milk._

_But, boy, did his foster parents get mad._

_They got out the spatula. _

_Albert bent over, knowing he was going to get a spanking._

_They didn't just give him a good spanking._

_They gave him a good beating._

_He was black and blue with bruises._

_The next week, Albert did not hesitate in informing his social worker about his beating. They decided that it would be a good idea for him to switch homes. Albert was more than happy too._

* * *

Jojo wasn't feeling well. Everything hurt. He was cold. His side was in pain. He couldn't see out one eye. His wrist was aching. He had a headache.

"Albie?"

"What buddy?"

"I don't wanna die."

Albert froze, "You ain't gonna die."

"I wanna see Jack."

"I know buddy. I know. Sleep buddy."

Jojo nuzzled his head into the crook of Albert's neck and dozed off.

* * *

_Race was fidgeting uncontrollably. Jack said that they were going to get a new brother._

_Race had his hopes up._

_It had been two months since he had seen Albert and Spot._

_Hopefully he would be reunited with one of them._

_Jack was saying something about how this kid was really young, and how his parents had disowned him, but Race wasn't listening. _

_He was thinking about this awesome hiding spot behind the couch._

_Because he and Albert were obviously going to play hide and go seek when Albert got here._

_Albert would never find him. Ever._

_He was still thinking about how he was going to stay behind the couch for hours when the doorbell rang._

_Race held his breath. He looked up. He couldn't wait to see his best friend's flop of red hair. He couldn't wait to play hide and go seek. He couldn't wa-_

_Wait._

_This boy was definitely not Albert._

_This boy was about two years younger than Albert._

_This boy did not have red hair._

_Albert could use both of his legs.__This boy couldn't. He had a wooden crutch underneath one arm. He was a cripple._

_Race's heart sank_.

_Race wanted his new brother to be Albert. Not some cripple couldn't play hide and go seek. This cripple couldn't go climb trees. _

_This cripple wasn't Albert._

_"Guys, I want you too meet your new brother," Jack said, "Charlie."_

_The new boy fidgeted. Race was giving Charlie a decent side-eye. _

_Race was going to make sure that this new boy didn't have a fun time here._

* * *

**There ya have it.**

**Race is pretty upset that Crutchie isn't Albert.**

**Spoiler Alert: We are going to see a very, _very, VERY _evil Race next chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Luv**

**Pegz(≧▽≦)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanna say, the last chapter (including Author's Notes) was EXACTLY 1,100 words.**

**Ain't that neat?**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Jojo was asleep. Albert watched as his little brother slept rather peacefully given their situation. Jojo shivered. Albert wrapped the towel tighter around his brother.

Albert knew his baby brother was cold and hungry, and he had to do something about it. There was a gas station less than half a mile away, and Albert knew they probably had sweatshirts and food.

Albert tucked Jojo into some bushes, making sure that he was not visible by passerby. Albert began his walk to the gas station.

The gas station was tiny. It had two pumps and a very small store front. In front of the store there were two displays with cheap shirts and hoodies bearing "I Love NYC" or "Manhattan". Albert walked past the displays into the store. The young teenager at the cash register barely looked up. Albert was okay with that. If he wasn't noticed, that was good. Albert walked through the the shelves.

Making sure no one was noticing, Albert grabbed two candy bars and shoved them into his pocket. He walked out of the store, trying not to look suspicious. The cashier was on her phone, giggling at something. Good.

Albert checked his surroundings. Nobody was here, other than the cashier. Albert checked to make sure she wasn't looking, and grabbed a hoodie off of the display.

"Hey!" Albert looked up. The cashier was staring right at him. "Are you going to pay for that?"

Albert froze. He didn't know what to say. It would look super suspicious if he ran, but he needed this hoodie for Jojo, and they both needed food.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you one of those missing kids from New Jersey?"

Albert didn't think. He bolted. Way to not look suspicious.

* * *

_Race didn't like Charlie. Or 'Crutchie' as Jack called him._

_He didn't like him because he wasn't Albert. And he was getting all of Jack's love. Race was supposed to be Jack's favorite. But Crutchie took all that away._

_In short, Race wanted Crutchie out._

_Race would place bugs in Crutchie's bed and hide his crutch. Crutchie still wanted to stay._

_That kid was just so darn stubborn_.

_But Race had a plan. A terribly mean, but wonderfully genius plan._

* * *

"Why they would run away, I really don't know," Snyder said, holding his cup in his hands, "More coffee?"

"I'm fine." Jack replied. Snyder had invited him over for coffee, to talk about Albert and Jojo.

Jack had noticed a lot of things about this house. The room that Snyder said was Albert's was really neat. Which was weird. It was a miracle if Albert and Race had a clean room.

Jack had helped Jojo pack for the transition. They packed exactly 20 shirts. All 20 shirts were still in this house. Which would mean that Jojo had run away without a shirt.

"Mr. Snyder, did anything happen the day they ran away?" Jack asked.

"No. Nothing at all."

* * *

_Race had his plan all set up. He had the Tabasco sauce underneath his bed. _

_All he had to do was wait for Crutchie to fall asleep._

_It didn't take long._

_Crutchie's snores had filled their room. Race quickly and quietly got out of bed. He retrieved the Tabasco sauce and tip-toed over to Crutchie's bed. He pulled the lid off of the bottle, and tipped the contents into Crutchie's mouth._

_Roughly two seconds later, Crutchie was wide awake and screaming his head off _

_Jack burst into the room, and ran over to Crutchie's bed. "Crutchie, bud, what's wrong?"_

_"It b-burns!" Crutchie cried._

_"Shh, bud, it's okay," Jack said, "Race, what happened?"_

_"Um.." Race began. Jack__ then noticed the Tabasco sauce. _

_"Racer," he sighed._

* * *

Albert breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Jojo was still sleeping. The boy needed rest. Carefully, he slipped the hoodie over Jojo's head. Picking up his little brother, Albert trudged on, getting closer and closer to Manhattan.

Albert stared at the pavement while walking along the street. They were a few blocks away from the Brooklyn Bridge, they were almost in Manhattan. Almost home.

47 minutes.

That's how long it took them to get to Duane Street after crossing the Brooklyn Bridge.

Albert couldn't help but smile and laugh when he saw his home. He had missed this place so much.

He didn't see Jack's car, so he assumed that Jack wasn't here. Wedging open a window, he heard a door open.

"HEY! THAT AIN'T YOUR HOUSE!" Albert cussed under his breath. It was their stupid nosy neighbor. "LEAVE OR I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS ON YOU!" Albert shoved Jojo inside, shut the window and ran. The last thing he needed was the bulls to come and send him and Jojo back to Snyder.

"THAT'S RIGHT. LEAVE!"

Albert prayed that Jack would make sure Jojo was safe.

* * *

_Jack wasn't mad at Race. He was disappointed. Race couldn't tell the difference. They were pretty much the same thing._

_Race was grounded._

_He couldn't go outside to play, he couldn't watch TV, he couldn't do anything._

_It was like that for two weeks._

_Race was so secluded from the world that he wasn't aware that they were getting another brother._

_Race was sitting on his bed. Bored out of his mind. He was counting down until he was ungrounded. He had until tomorrow. Then he could play outside again. Maybe even with Crutchie._

_"Race, can I come in?" Jack said from outside the door._

_"Yeah."_

_Jack opened the door, leading the new kid inside. "This is the room you're sharing with Race and Crutchie."_

_"Tony?" the new kid asked._

_Race looked up. "Albert?"_

_Albert ran up and tackled Race in one big hug._

* * *

"Thanks for watching the boys, Medda."

"No problem, honey, stay safe." Medda replied.

"Ay dork-butts! Get to the car!" Jack yelled. The boys filed out.

"Jack," Medda stopped him, "How're you doing?"

"I'm ok." In all honesty, he really wasn't. After that visit with Snyder, he was even more worried for his boys. "Medda, I think Snyder was hurting them."

"Honey, that's horrible. You need to press charges."

"I can't unless there's proof," Jack bit his lip.

"Sweetie, I will stand by you no matter what. Okay?"

"Mkay. Thanks again." Jack nodded.

Jack thought about this the entire ride home. He needed to make sure that Snyder was arrested. But making sure that Albert and Jojo were safe was even more important. Race was still in the hospital, and while he was doing better, he was far from recovery.

Jack was so caught up in thought that he passed by their house.

Three times.

"Alright, idiots, outta my car." Romeo and Buttons bounded up the stairs.

"Hey, Jack!" Jack turned to see their neighbor-...Ms. Hansen?...or Heron? -on her porch.

"Uh, yeah?" Jack turned around.

"There was a boy trying to break into your house earlier, I stopped him."

"Right, eh, thanks." Jack said as he unlocked the door.

The boys ran in like a herd of elephants. On the bright side, things where returning back to normal.

"Jack, can I make cookies?" Crutchie asked.

"Why?" Jack chuckled.

"Because why not?"

"JACK!" Buttons came running in, closely followed by Romeo. "JACK SOMEONE IS IN OUR ROOM!"

Jack's eyes widened, "All of you stay in here," he commanded. Jack ran to the littles bedroom, and froze at the sight he saw.

Wide-eyed, scared, tired, and sick, was Jojo.

"Jack?"

* * *

**Yay!**

**Chapter 10!**

**Shoutout to CrippledChild, who has reviewed each chapter this story, and all my Newsies stories! Thank you!**

**Hope you enjoyed that, Chapter 11 will come out...sometime.**

**Luv,**

**Pegz( ꈍᴗꈍ)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya**

**First off, thanks for the reviews. Kudos to all of y'all that caught the VERY suttle DEH and Mean Girls reference.**

**Shoutout to buttonsdelaguerra, your review really made my day(glad you caught the references!) Go check out their stories, they are really heartwarming and sweet.**

**Secondly, stay safe guys. There is a lot going on right now, so I hope that you are all okay mentally and physically.**

**Anyways, chapter 11 guys! Chapter 11!**

* * *

It was really hard to swallow.

Race had seen on the news that Albert had been seen by a local gas station cashier, and then Jojo had magically appeared back at home? None of it made sense.

And none of it was helping his constant worry for his brother.

Albert was still out there.

Likely he was still in New York City.

New York is a big place.

With lots of bad people.

And Albert was tough, but he wasn't _that _tough.

Race was praying that Albert didn't run into the wrong people.

"Hey, Racer." Jack peeked his head through the door frame.

"Hey Jack."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Well, I'm coming in anyways." Jack sat himself down by the bed.

"How's Jojo?" Race asked.

"He's doing better. Keeps asking where Al is-"

Race sighed, "Aren't we all?"

"He has belt scars on his back." Race froze. "They're relatively new."

"Belt scars?"

"Yeah, and cuts from a knife on his side."

"A knife?" Race was shocked. No eleven year old should have to endure being cut by a knife or being whipped by a belt. Heck, nobody should have to go through that crap.

"Yeah. I am pressing charges against Snyder."

"AS YOU SHOULD!" Race yelled, "THAT, THAT SPIDER NEEDS TO BE ROTTING IN A PRISON CELL! HE HURT MY- OUR LITTLE BROTHER! AND HE'S PROBABLY DONE THE SAME TO ALBERT!"

"Race. Shouting isn't going to solve it."

"I know," Race sighed, "I'm just sick of the injustices in our world. None of us should of had to gone through the crap we've had to endure. No one should! I'm this close to beating up that spider for all the crap he has put my brothers through!"

"I know. The thing is, you can't stand up right now, let alone pick a fight."

Race was silent. Jack was right. He was in no state to go pick a fight. But Race silently swore to himself that the moment he can walk again, he was going to beat Snyder the spider until that jerk couldn't even walk.

He sniffed, "Is Jojo gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, he'll have scars, but he'll be ok."

"And Albert?"

Jack paused, after a while he said, "I don't know. But I can hope he his."

* * *

Albert was hiding underneath a bridge. He was pretty sure this was Central Park. Hugging his knees to chest he thought about his family. Was Jojo okay? How was Race? How would Jack react when he saw Jojo lying in his house?

Where was his family?

Were they worried about him?

Albert knew he couldn't go back to the house. Not with his neighbor ready to call the cops on him. He did not need the bulls to take him back to Snyder.

Oh no.

What if Jojo was going to be taken back to Snyder?

No. No no no no no.

Snyder would do terrible things to Jojo if that happened.

Albert could not let that happen to his brother. Not if he could help it.

He got up, and ran towards Brooklyn. He had to get to Snyder's house before Jojo was taken back there.

Only one problem.

Albert didn't know exactly where Snyder lived.

But he knew the house was in New Jersey. And that was a start.

* * *

Jojo woke up with a start.

"Albert?" He looked around. "Jack?" He began to cry. "Jack!"

Jack burst through the door, "Shh...buddy," he wrapped the boy up in a hug, "It's ok, Jojo, nothing's gonna hurt ya."

"H-he was hitting me with a belt Jack. A-and he-he had a knife!"

"It's ok, bud, it was just a nightmare. Snyder isn't gonna hurt you ever again."

"I wanna go home Jackie." Jojo buried his face into Jack's shirt. "I wanna be in my own bed in the room I share with Buttons and Romeo."

"I know, bud. I know."

"I wanna see my brothers."

"They're on their way here right now."

"I wanna see Race and Albert, too, Jackie."

"I'll see if they'll let you visit Race, and I wanna see Albert, too."

"I don't like this place. Can I go home?"

"Hopefully you'll be back home later today."

"Have I been adopted again?"

"I think so. They just need to sign a few more papers and then, yeah, you're back with us."

Jojo starting crying again. They were happy tears this time.

Jack joined in on the cry fest too.

* * *

Albert was halfway across the Brooklyn Bridge when he almost got caught.

Spot Conlon was walking roughly three feet away from him.

Albert wanted to run up and give him a hug, but he had to get to Snyder's house without being seen. So he had to get past Spot without being spotted.

It shouldn't have been that hard.

There were easily over 100 people on the bridge, not to mention the cyclists and drivers.

Yet, Albert had the worst luck.

He just happened to be walking next to one of Jack's friends. Spot was staring at his phone, and Albert was keeping his head down.

As soon as he got off this bridge he could get a safe distance away from Spot, and he could continue on his trek to New Jersey.

Then there was that one jogger.

One person almost screwed it all up.

They ran past Spot, causing him to bump into Albert.

"Oh, sorry, Albert?" Shoot. Albert ran. Spot ran after him. "Albert! Get back here!"

Albert didn't stop. He just ran faster. And his legs were longer than Spot's.

Spot came to a stop, out of breath, and watched Albert run away. Curse his short legs.

Getting out his phone, he dialed in a number really quick.

"Hello?"

"Jack, Albert's in Brooklyn."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just bumped into him on the Brooklyn Bridge."

* * *

"Race!" Jojo ran to his big brother.

"Hey, bud! I missed you!" Race said, pulling his baby brother into a hug.

"I'm good. Jack's adopting me again!" The boy could hardly contain his joy.

"That's great!"

"Wait-It's official?" They looked up to see Crutchie in the doorway, with Specs, Buttons and Romeo behind him. "Jojo's back?"

Jack looked up from his chair by the bed, "Yep. Jojo's back."

Crutchie hobbled as fast as he could to Jojo's side and wrapped the boy in a hug. Romeo and Buttons followed in suit. Specs was the last to join the group hug, after Jack wrapped all of his boys in his arms.

They were almost together again.

Almost.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day.**

**Go me.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Stay safe fansies.**

**Luv,**

**Pegz(≧▽≦)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYYY**

**Shoutout to Anabelle! They have left many sweet reviews on this story, and really make me happy!**

**Chapter 12 guys! I'm really excited for this chapter. **

* * *

Spot slammed the door to his apartment and threw his keys onto the shelf.

He was so upset with himself.

He let Albert get away.

He let that boy loose in Brooklyn.

Brooklyn! A place where there were bad people waiting to beat up a kid who looked at them wrong.

And then he had to tell Jack all about it.

Needless to say, Jack was not pleased. Jack had yelled at Spot through the phone.

Spot felt like needed harsher punishment.

It was his fault that Albert was alone in Brooklyn.

All his fault.

* * *

_Albert and Race were moved to a different foster home._

_ They didn't know where Jack, Specs, Crutchie, or Spot were._

_They were so little and scared._

_Lucky for them, they landed in a soft place._

_Mr. Seitz was a kind man, bless his soul. The man did not have an ounce of evil in him. _

_Whenever one of them scrapped their knee, he would take the time to clean it out and bandage it. He would make sure they went to bed with full stomachs. He helped them with their homework and tucked them into bed. He was practically a father to those boys._

_It was no surprise when he took in another boy._

_Albert and Race where seven at the time, and this boy was no more than a baby. _

_Yet, he had been through so much._

_He was three years old, and was abandoned by his parents when he was only a few months old. The__ nuns raised him for a few years, and he was a happy little toddler. Until the older kids teased him for his outrageously long name._

* * *

Albert was running. He didn't know how long. He just had to get away from Spot. He had to make it to New Jersey. He had to protect Jojo.

Finally, his legs couldn't take it anymore. He stumbled into an alleyway and collapsed from exhaustion.

He was so _hungry._

Checking his pockets to see if he had any food, he remembered the candy bars. He had stolen two candy bars from the gas station, but neither he nor Jojo had eaten them.

And then Albert remembered that he had put said candy bars in the pocket of the hoodie.

Which Jojo had been wearing.

Darn it.

* * *

_Jorgelino Josephino de la Guerra had absolutely no clue what was going on. He didn't understand why the older kids made fun of his name. Or why the nuns decided to let an old man take him into a car. Or why he was leaving the orphanage with the nuns._

_What was going on?_

_When the man took him inside a house, Jojo couldn't help but look confused._

_The man introduced him to two boys, one with red hair and one with blue eyes. And then the man left him with this strangers._

_Jorgelino wanted to cry._

_"Hiya." The blue-eyed boy said, "My name's Race and this is Albert." He pointed to the red-headed boy, who waved._

_Jorgelino started crying. He was scared, he didn't know these boys, and he just wanted to be back in the nun's loving embrace._

_"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry," Albert said as he scooped the young boy into a hug, "We're your brothers now, we ain't gonna hurt ya."_

_"Friend?" Jorgelino asked nervously._

_"Yeah, friends. We'll always look out for each other."_

* * *

Jojo had missed his bedroom. He had missed the soft bed, the way the sunrise shone through the windows, and the reassurance that his brothers were near him.

He had missed Jack's cooking, too. His brother wasn't a five-star chef, but he made some of the best food Jojo had ever had.

He did not miss anything a Snyder's house. Which was why he was far from pleased when Jack said that they were going back to retrieve his and Albert's things.

"Jack, I don't wanna do this." Jojo cried as they pulled in front of Snyder's house.

"I know, bud, I know. I'm gonna be right there the entire time." Jack responded.

Jojo clutched onto Jack's arm while they walked up to the door. He held it even tighter when the door opened, revealing the man behind his nightmares.

"Hello Jack, hello Jojo."

"Snyder." Jack greeted.

"What brings you two here today?"

"We are going to retrieve Jojo and Albert's belongings from here."

"Of course! Come inside!" Jack led Jojo into the house. Jojo followed in, reluctantly.

Snyder led them to what was supposedly Jojo's bedroom.

"Jojo, I'm gonna have you pack up your own things, and I'll go pack up Albert's okay? Jack asked.

Jojo nodded. Snyder led Jack away.

Jojo turned to his stuff. He began packing his clothes into his bag, followed by books and a picture of their entire family.

Jojo studied the picture. Jack was in the center, one arm around Specs, and the other around Race, who was standing next to Albert. Specs had his hand on Buttons' shoulder, who had Crutchie's arm wrapped around him. Crutchie's other arm was wrapped around Romeo, who was next to Jojo. Albert had his hand on Jojo's shoulder.

All of them were smiling and happy in this picture. They were all together and healthy.

If only it could be like that again.

* * *

_Albert and Jorgelino had grown close during their stay with Mr Seitz. Albert was the best big brother Jorgelino had ever known. Race was a good brother, too, but Albert was the best._

_None of the boys wanted to leave Mr. Seitz. But the man had fallen into financial ruin, and could no longer support the three boys._

_Fortunately, all three were moved to the same home. At that home where three other boys that Albert and Race knew._

_The two we're thrilled to be reunited with Jack, Specs, and Crutchie._

_They were even more thrilled when they got to introduce Jorgelino to their brothers._

_"What's your name little buddy?" Jack asked._

_"Jorgelino Josephino de la Guerra." Jack's eyes widened when the toddler said that._

_"Um, ok. We're gonna give you a nickname. Okay?"_

_"Kay."_

_"We're gonna call you Jojo."_

_And the name stuck._

* * *

Albert turned onto 10th Avenue. Was he going the right way? He had no clue where he was or how to get to New Jersey.

"Albert Dasilva-Kelly."

The red-headed whipped around. Two men, around Jack's age were glowering behind him.

"Who are you and what do ya want with me?" Albert asked nervously.

"Ya know, our uncle's got a pretty large price on your head." The taller one said.

"Who's your uncle?"

"Warden Snyder."

Albert turned to run, but was grabbed by the arm and thrown into an alleyway.

"We've been looking for you. Our uncle was pretty upset when you left him. And he's pretty upset about the court case that he has to attend later this week."

"What's the trial for?" Albert asked as he backed against the wall.

"Neglect and child abuse. You wanna know something else?"

"N-no."

"We've been told that if we find you, we can handle you as we see fit."

The brothers approached Albert, fists raised. Albert raised his own. He was a good fighter normally, but now, he was dealing with two people bigger than him, and he was exhausted.

He blocked the first punch from one of them, but was caught off guard when the other one slugged him in his stomach. Albert doubled over from the pain, giving the two an opportunity to push him onto the ground and soak him good.

The last thing Albert remembered was being thrown into a car. And then everything went black.

* * *

**The End.**

**No, I'm kidding. But I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12! Don't forget to review!**

**Luv,**

**Pegz(≧▽≦)**


	13. Chapter 13

**heyo**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I read and cherish each and every review. **

**That sounds so cheesy.**

* * *

Race was nervous. Today was Snyder's trial.

He was so scared. He couldn't stop shaking. All he could think about was that Spider rotting in a jail cell, while he spent time with his brothers.

Specifically Albert.

Gosh, he would sell his soul to the devil in order to see his brother again.

He needed to make sure Albert was okay. He needed to know where Albert was. He needed to know that his brother wasn't dead.

Race breathed in deep and stared at his casts.

His whole family, along with Medda, Spot, and Katherine had signed them.

Only Albert hadn't.

He had saved a spot for Albert.

Because Albert was going to live.

He was going to come back.

Race was betting money on it.

* * *

_Jojo opened the door as quietly as he could. Albert and Race where both in their beds on opposite sides of the room._

_Quietly, he crossed the room to Albert's bed._

_"Albert?" He whispered._

_"Mmhm?"_

_"Albert, I had a nightmare." Jojo sighed, "I was gonna go to Jack, but both Romeo and Buttons were already there, an-"_

_"Shh..." Albert said, scooting over, "C'mere." He patted the bed._

_Jojo crawled in, "Thanks Albert," he muttered._

_"Anytime," Albert said, kissing his brother's head, "Weasel can't hurt ya anymore, bud. And I ain't gonna let anyone else hurt ya, got that?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Love ya, Jojo."_

_"Love ya, too, Albie."_

* * *

Jack sat next to Darcy, their lawyer. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He was praying that they had enough to convince the judge and the jury.

Jack checked over his shoulder, Katherine, Medda, and Mr. Kloppman were all here. Katherine gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Jack felt his cheeks blush.

Jojo was shaking next to him. Jack put his arm around him and stroked the boy's hair.

"It's okay, bud, calm down." Jojo nodded.

"I want Albert to be here, Jackie."

"Me too, bud, me too."

The next few minutes were tense. Snyder had pleaded not guilty, but Darcy was one heck of a lawyer.

"The verdict of the jury," Jack felt Jojo's hand tighten around his, "the defendant has been found guilty of child abuse and neglect."

It was as if a weight had been lifted.

And then Snyder was in handcuffs and on his way to prison.

Jojo jumped into Jack's arms and started crying.

Jack shook Darcy's hand vigorously, muttering "Thank you" more times than one could count.

Pressing a kiss to Jojo's forehead, he set the kid down and gave Medda a hug.

Things were starting to look up for them.

* * *

_Race woke up to see Jojo asleep in Albert's bed._

_"Hi Race._"

_"Hi Albert," Race paused, "You have an extra person in your bed."_

_"I noticed. I wanna get out of bed, but I'm scared I'm gonna wake him up," Albert said._

_"That is a problem." Race checked his alarm clock. It was half-past seven. Jack was going to come wake them up any minute now. "Sucks being you."_

_Albert stuck his tongue out at Race._

_"Ya'know, I don't understand why Jojo likes you more than me. I was the first one to talk to him!"_

_"You made him cry!"_

_"I did not!"_

_"Yes, you did!"_

_"What did Race do?" The two looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway._

_"He made Jojo cry when we first met him!_"

_"Race! That's not nice," Jack teased. Race threw a pillow at him. "Do you really wanna go there?" He picked up the pillow._

_Race thought this over, "Yes."_

_Albert shook Jojo awake, "Jojo, Jack's about to soak Race with a pillow." Jojo shot up._

_It started out as Jack against Race. But then a pillow hit Jojo in the face, and he joined along with Albert. _

_Pretty soon, everybody was on the floor of Race and Albert's room, exhausted from throwing pillows at each other._

_"Alright, suckers, go get ready for the day!"_

* * *

Specs hung up the phone. "Guys, I have some news."

Race, Crutchie, and Buttons looked up from the puzzle. Romeo kept trying to jam a piece into a spot where that piece was not supposed to go.

Specs paused for dramatic effect, "THEY WON!" He shouted.

It was as if something exploded.

Race grabbed Crutchie in for a hug. Specs picked up Romeo. Buttons was jumping up and down.

And all of them were shouting.

"Ay, suckers!" Spot shouted, "Shut up!" He had offered to stay with the boys while Jack was at the courthouse. It was the least he could do to help.

The boys stopped shouting, but other than that they did nothing to contain their excitement.

Race hadn't been this excited since he was discharged from the hospital a few days ago. That wretched spider was now rotting in a jail cell, and he deserved it.

* * *

_Albert had saved up all of his money for almost three years. Any spare change he happened to come by he would pocket it, making sure Weasel wouldn't find it._

_When he was twelve, he had seen something in a store window that he knew Race would love. And then he saw the price tag, $560. _

_So he saved up his money._

_Now, Race's 15th birthday was just around the corner and he had $539. Not enough. _

_"Jack, do you have any spare change?" He asked._

_"Whaddya need money for Albert?" Jack asked._

_"Race's birthday present," Albert said, "I have $539, and I need $560 plus tax, so I-"_

_"I will give you $50, but I expect change back."_

_"Yes! Of course! Thanks Jack!" Albert took the money and grabbed his bike. Pedaling as quickly as he could, he made his way to the store. Grabbing the Lego set off of the shelf, he rushed to the checkout lane with his money. _

_Rushing home, he ran up to his room and shut the door. He wrapped the present as neat as he could, which wasn't very neat. After he tucked the box under his bed, ran and gave Jack the change._

_"So, whaddya get Race?"Jack asked._

_"It's a surprise."_

_"And how long have you been saving up?"_

_"Almost three years."_

_"Well, if it's three years worth of savings, I'll bet Race'll love it."_

* * *

Oscar got off the phone. He bit the inside of his cheek. His uncle was in jail. It was all because of that stupid kid and his brother. The kid was locked in a closet now, and he wouldn't stop screaming. For Jack. For Race. For Jojo.

"What happened?" Oscar looked to see Morris in the doorway.

"He was arrested." He saw the anger boil in Morris's eyes.

"It's that kid's fault. He ran away and that led to Warden's prosecution, and now we're alone!"

"Yeah."

"I wanna kill that kid."

"Don't kill him. Just teach him a lesson and tell him to stop screaming. We don't want the neighbors knowing anything."

Morris walked over to a drawer and yanked it opened. He pulled out a whip and made his way to the closet where the boy was staying.

Oscar enjoyed the screams.

* * *

**Well. Here we are.**

**Snyder's been arrested, but that has not ended Albert's troubles.**

**Please leave a review. **

**Luv**

**Pegz (◠‿◕)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiiiii**

**Shoutout to all of the lovely people who have given this story a review. I do read them.**

**Anyway, off we go!**

* * *

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Albert cried out, "I DIDN'T DO NOTHING! I SWEAR!"

"Oh, is little Albert crying?" One of the men said.

"Well, you can suck it up punk. You're the reason our uncle's in jail." The other taunted, placing duct tape over Albert's mouth. "Morris, continue."

Albert could only brace through the pain as Morris continued whipping him.

* * *

**_~~SIX MONTHS LATER~~_**

* * *

The past six months had been different. Race had physical therapy he had to go to. Jojo had to gone mute. Mr. Kloppman, who had taken in Crutchie and Specs after Race's accident, had suffered a heart attack and passed away. Crutchie and Specs were devastated.

And Albert was still missing.

Jack had gotten his hopes up when he found Jojo in the house, but Albert had been missing for six months.

Race was a mess.

He and Albert were closer to each other than to anyone else. Something inside of him went missing when Albert did. He wasn't making as many witty jokes anymore. He wasn't playful. He refused to ride his bike with his brothers. The playful spark that was once behind his blue eyes had gone. He wasn't the same playful boy he used to be.

* * *

Katherine shivered as she walked down Duane Street. Winter in New York was always cold.

Unless, of course, you have two boys running out of their house to attack you in a hug.

"Hey, Buttons. Hey, Romeo. How have you guys been?" She asked.

"Good." Replied the boys.

Looking up, Katherine added, "Hello, Crutchie. How have you been holding up?"

Crutchie shrugged, "Ok, I guess."

"And, how are your brothers?"

"Specs is as nerdy as ever. And well, Race isn't himself, and Jojo's been having nightmares, and well, Jack is..." He sighed, "Albert's absence has really taken its toll on all of us."

Katherine nodded. Buttons sniffed.

"Crutchie! Let her into the house!" Jack's voice drifted from inside.

"Oh yeah, come inside." Crutchie said opening the door wider.

The house was rather neat. Jojo was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Specs was working on a puzzle. Race was no where to be seen.

"Hello, Katherine," Jack said, emerging from the kitchen.

"Hi Jack. How are things going?" She asked.

"Eh, things are okay. They could be better." Jack sighed.

"That's an understatement." Race said, standing in the doorway. "Things could be better? Well, duh, yeah they could!"

"Race-" Jack began.

"Need I remind everyone that Albert is still missing? He could be dead for all we know!" Race wiped at the tears forming in his eyes, "So, yeah, things could be better. ALBERT SHOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW! ALBERT SHOULD BE SAFE! BUT NO, HE MIGHT BE LYING DEAD IN A DITCH! AN-"

"ALBERT AIN'T DEAD!" Jojo sobbed, speaking for the first time in months. "He ain't dead. So stop saying he is."

Katherine walked up and wrapped Jojo in her arms, "Shh...Jojo it's okay." Jojo sniffed. "Albert will be found, I promise."

Race let out a broken sob. Katherine beckoned him to join in the hug.

With one arm around each boy, she said, "I know, it's tough, I know. But Albert will be okay."

"Are you sure?" Race squeaked.

"Absolutely," she said, "Now cheer up, it's almost Christmas and I brought Schmackary's."

* * *

Albert's hands were tied behind his back, so he wasn't able to take the duct tape off of his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as he thought of his brothers.

He wanted Romeo to come and tackle him in a hug.

He wanted Buttons to beg him to play a game.

He wanted Crutchie to tell him about the latest book he had been reading.

He wanted Specs to complain about how stupid and annoying he was.

He wanted Jojo to come crawl into his bed if he had a nightmare.

He wanted Jack to hold him in a loving embrace and kiss the top of his head.

He wanted Race to do something stupid with him.

He wanted his family.

No, he didn't just want them, he _needed _them.

He needed his brothers. He needed then more than anything.

* * *

Jack watched his boys dig into the cookies Katherine had brought. Race and Jojo were still wiping at their eyes and sniffling. Jack didn't blame them.

"How are you really holding up, Jack?" Jack turned to see Katherine next to him.

"Um, this is going to be our first Christmas without Weasel, and we were supposed to have it as a family." He paused. Sighing, he said, "I wanted to give the boys the best Christmas ever. But, Albert's missing, Jojo's gone mute, Race is struggling with physical therapy, and I don't know."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Kath."

_Ding-dong._

"That'd be Medda." Jack walked over to the door, "Hey, Medda."

"Hey, honey, how're my boys doing?" Medda greeted with a smile.

"We're doing okay."

"Is Jojo still not speaking?"

"He said about three sentences today, but other than that, he's been silent."

"Well, three sentences is better than none." Medda sighed, "When we find Albert, do ya think he'll start speaking again?"

Jack paused, "Probably."

* * *

Oscar yanked open the closet door. He ripped the duct tape off of Albert's mouth. The boy let out a small scream.

"SHUT UP!" Oscar snapped. He untied the boy's hands and thrust a small glass of water and a slice of bread a the boy. "Eat."

"If you want me dead, why are you feeding me?" Albert croaked out.

"Oh, I don't want you dead, yet. I just want you in pain."

Albert downed the water and ate the bread in a bite.

Oscar retied his wrists, and placed fresh duct tape over his mouth. He dragged Albert by his hair out of the closet.

"HEY MORRIS!" Morris perked up. "He's all of your's."

Morris grinned as he grabbed the whip from a shelf.

* * *

Race creaked open the door, and peered inside. Jack was asleep with Romeo, Buttons, and Crutchie lying at his sides. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep with Jack tonight. He had run to Jack at least once a week, if not more, for the past few months. Jack's presence and loving embrace were the only things that kept his nightmares at bay.

Race felt something move next to him and looked down to see Jojo.

"Nightmare?" He asked. Jojo nodded. "There's no room." Jojo frowned.

Race quietly closed the door, paused, and said, "Wanna sleep with me?" He got a small nod from Jojo. Race picked up his little brother, and walked down the hall. Jojo nestled his face into the crook of Race's neck.

"You spoke today. I haven't heard you speak since the week after Snyder's trial." A nod was all of the reply he got.

"I miss hearing you speak. Are you gonna start again when Albert cones back?"

"Mhm." That answer was good enough for Race.

* * *

**Ta Da.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Please review.**

**Luv**

**Pegz(◍•ᴗ•◍)**


	15. Chapter 15

**hiii**

**Thanks to CrippledChild, buttonsdelaguerra, and Anabelle for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 15!**

* * *

Albert hurt. Morris never showed mercy when beating him, and Albert didn't think that would stop anytime soon. He just wished that he could see his brothers again.

"Morris. I think that's enough for today." Oscar commanded. "Take him away, but don't put him back in the closet. I think the neighbors are getting suspicious."

Morris dragged Albert by his hair and threw him into a cupboard. He shut the door and locked it.

Albert struggled against the duct tape binding his hands behind his back. He raised his wrists as high as he could, and then threw them to his sides.

He heard ripping sounds, and felt the tape loosen. It worked.

He did it again, and heard the tape rip again. He did it one final time, and the tape ripped. Albert looked at his hands in disbelief. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Albert peeled the duct tape off of his mouth and looked around the cupboard. It was fairly empty, save for a few knick-knacks on the ground and on a small shelf.

He froze when he heard one of the brothers walk by. The brother kicked the cupboard, causing something to fall from the shelf and hit Albert's head.

He let out a small gasp when he saw what it was.

A phone.

* * *

Race looked around at his and Albert's room. He had spent a few hours cleaning it, hoping for it to look nice when Albert came back. He had picked up the Legos, put clothes back where they belonged, and restacked the books.

The room was full of his and Albert's belongings.

But it felt empty.

Race turned his attention to a picture on his nightstand. It was of him and Albert, ten months earlier, right after Jack had adopted them. He was on Albert's back, shoving a baseball cap over his brother's eyes. Both boys were laughing, Specs had been lucky enough to snap a picture before the moment faded.

Race sat on the edge of his bed and picked up the photo. He ran his hand over Albert's face.

"Please come home." He whispered, although he knew that Albert couldn't hear him.

The tranquility of the moment was broken by Jack coming in.

"Hey, Race?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just came in to say, lunch is ready."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." He placed the photo back on his nightstand, and quickly wiped a tear.

Jack walked over and sat on the bed, wrapping Race up in his arms.

"Shh...baby, it's okay."

"I miss him." Race sniffed. "I miss him a lot."

"I know, baby. Me too."

* * *

"911, what's your emergency?" Bill repeated the phrase that he had said almost.a dozen times that day.

"Um, hello?" The voice said from the other side.

"Hello, is this an emergency?" Bill sighed, he did not need to deal with prank calls right now.

"Um, yeah, these guys have, um, been beating me, and, um, they locked me in a cupboard." The voice sounded young. Bill didn't like that.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Albert."

"And your last name?"

"Kelly. Albert Dasilva-Kelly."

"Okay. Hang in there Albert, I'm gonna help you, okay?" Bill typed Albert's name into his computer. He recognized the face that popped up. "I need you to tell me where you are."

"Um, I don't know."

Bill paused. "Okay. Do you, ah, do you know the guys who are beating you?"

"Their names are Oscar and Morris. They're brothers."

"Do you know their last name, Albert?"

"Um, no. But, I know that Warden Snyder is their uncle."

"Okay." He typed that into his computer. Bingo! Snyder had a criminal record, so his nephews were mentioned in 'Family Relations'.

"Please don't leave me." Albert sounded so scared.

"I'm not going anywhere, Albert. I promise."

"Okay." Bill noticed that Oscar and Morris Delancey also had a criminal record, they had taken part of small thefts when they were younger.

Bill switched over to dispatch radio, "I need any available units to dispatch to 654 Jamaica Avenue. We have a kidnapped 15-year-old, who is being beaten trapped in a cupboard."

"Nine-Echo-Twelve, copy that."

"Okay, Albert, are Oscar and Morris still there?"

"Yeah. They're still here."

"Okay," muting his call, "Nine-Echo-Twelve, what is your ETA?"

"Nine to ten minutes."

"Okay," Bill un-mutted himself, "Albert, I need you to stay on the line, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I've sent units your way, so just sit tight, can you do that?"

"Mhm...who are you?"

"My name's Bill."

"Bill, I'm scared. I-I'm really scared."

"I know. But we're gonna get you through this. Okay?"

"Okay. Am I gonna see my brothers again?"

"Absolutely." Bill muted himself, "Nine-Echo-Twelve, what is your ETA?"

"Six to seven minutes." Bill cussed. They needed to hurry up and get this boy to his family.

* * *

Jack smiled as his pencil drifted across the paper, leaving a graphite streak in it's wake. He hummed to himself as he drew, not paying attention to the shapes forming on his paper. Jack breathed in and out, letting his body relax for the first time in months.

The littles were watching a Christmas movie in the living room, Specs was reading in his room, Crutchie was baking cookies in the kitchen, and Race was next to Jack, resting his head on the table.

Jack let his pencil fly, while thinking of the Christmas he had hoped this would be. All of his boys with full bellies, full stockings, and piles of presents underneath a Christmas tree.

"Watcha drawing?" Race's voice snapped Jack back to reality.

"Um..." He hadn't thought of what he was drawing, he had just let it happen.

Looking down, Jack realized what those strokes on the paper had formed.

Albert.

* * *

"Morris, do you hear sirens?"

Morris perked up, and sure enough, he heard sirens. "Oscar, we live in Brooklyn, there are gonna be sirens."

"Right." Oscar relaxed into the couch, waiting for the sirens to fade away.

They didn't.

"Morris, they're getting louder."

"So? They're gonna just pass right by on the street. They wouldn't be the first ones. You're being paranoid."

Oscar breathed in, Morris was right, he was just being paranoid. He looked out the window to see the police car turn onto their street.

And park in front of their apartment.

"Morris, what cupboard did you lock him in?"

"Uh..."

"Was it the one with the phone?"

"Oh no."

Oscar seized his brother by his shirt and said, "Listen here, we are going to take the kid and run. This is all your fault. I'm going to get the car ready and you go grab the kid. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Now go!"

* * *

"Bill, I can hear the police cars." Albert said.

"Good. Okay, sit tight, we are so close to getting you home, got that?" Bill replied.

"Yeah. Bill, I have a question."

"What is it Albert?"

"What day is it?"

"Saturday, the tenth of December, just over two weeks until Christmas. Why?"

"So I'll still be able to spend Christmas with my brothers?"

"Absolutely. You and your brothers are gonna have a great Christm-"

"Bill, someone's coming." Bill sat up.

"Okay, stay calm," He said, and proceeded to mute himself in the call. "Nine-Echo-Twelve, what is your ETA?"

"We have arrived at the apartment complex, and are climbing the stairs now."

Switching back to Albert, he said, "Hang tight, buddy, we have a unit climbing the stairs to the apartment."

"Bill, I think Morris and Oscar know the police are here." Bill could hear the fear in Albert's voice.

"It's okay, Albert, it'll all be okay."

"Bill, they're opening up the cupboard!"

"Stay on the line, Albert! Do not hang up!" He heard Albert scream. The line went dead. He yanked off his headset and threw it onto his desk. "NO!"

He was so close to finding this boy. So close to bringing this boy back to his family.

And he had failed.

* * *

***insert evil grin***

**Please review,**

**Pegz :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel absolutely evil after the last chapter.**

****Maniacal Laughter****

* * *

"BILL!" Albert screamed as he was ripped from the cupboard. He quickly shoved the phone into his shirt, accidentally hanging up in the process. "LET ME GO!" he cried as Morris dragged him out the window.

Albert was thrown into the trunk of a car, and Oscar slammed the door shut. He felt the engine start and the car drive off.

_Calm down _he thought to himself. _Breath. _

The phone. He had to tell Bill what was going on.

Taking the phone out of his shirt, he redialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?

"I NEED BILL!" Albert cried.

"Um, uh, what's your emergency?"

"PLEASE LET ME TALK TO BILL!" He just wanted someone familiar to talk to.

"Listen, kid, I need to know what's wrong."

"I'M IN A CAR, AND THEY'RE TAKING ME AWAY, AND I WANT BILL!" He was practically sobbing.

"Oh-okay. Bill! Get over here!"

"Thank you." Albert whispered into the phone.

"Hello?" Bill asked.

"BILL! THEY'RE TAKING ME AWAY!"

"Okay. Albert, where are you?"

"I don't know...I'm in a car. They're taking me away."

"Okay, breath, Albert, breath. What did the car look like?"

"Um, it was green, and it was um, a Toyota, I think, and it looked like a Camry."

"Okay, good. Do you know what street you are on?"

"No."

"Okay, are they going fast?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, how fast?"

"R-really fast. I think they might be speeding."

"Okay, hang in there, Albert. We're gonna get you out of this.

* * *

Bill was frantic. He switched to dispatch, "I need any available units, we have a kidnapping, 2013 Green Toyota Camry, license plate FGZ-178, PR is trapped in trunk and hysterical."

"Seven-Mike-Thirteen, copy that."

"Four-Delta-Seven, copy."

Switching back to Albert, "Okay, buddy, I have two units coming for you, just stay calm.

"Okay. Okay."

"We're gonna get you home, okay? I just need you to breath."

"Okay."

"You're doing great buddy, and you're being real helpful with this."

"How?"

"You were able to tell me the car color, model and brand, which helped me confirm that the car you were trapped in was a registered car."

"Okay."

Switching to dispatch, "Seven-Mike-Thirteen, any sign of vehicle or PR?"

"Negative."

"Four-Delta-Seven, have you found the vehicle?"

"Negative."

"Bill, do the units know where the car is?"

"Yes, they are going to find you." Bill couldn't help it, he lied. He didn't want to scare this kid even more.

"Okay."

* * *

Jack's phone buzzed in his back pocket. He ignored it. After all, he was busy, balancing seven mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a bag of marshmallows. He set the precariously balanced mugs onto the coffee table, just as the oven timer went off.

Two dozen chocolate chip cookies were pulled out of the oven and placed on cooling racks. There was already a plate of sugar cookies that the boys had decorated this morning.

Jack then grabbed a handful of candy canes and placed them into a mug. He then grabbed a bowl and filled it with Hershey's Kisses, both the peppermint ones and the normal ones. He filled another bowl full of M&Ms, and took the bowls to the coffee table.

Jack took the plates of cookies and set those on the table, along with a box of Oreos. He popped a few bags of popcorn, and poured those into a bowl. Finally, he grabbed a whole bunch of blankets and pillows, threw them onto the couch, and admired his handiwork.

Tonight was movie night. A night of relaxation. They were going to watch as many Christmas movies into this one night as they could. Home Alone, Santa Clause, The Grinch, you name it.

Jack smiled, the boys were out playing in the snow right now, but when they came back inside movie night was on!

The door burst open, "Jack, I wanna show you my snowman!" Buttons exclaimed, running inside. Jack let his brother pull him outside.

He was greeted by a snowball in his face.

"Wow. So you used Buttons to lure me outside, just to throw a snowball at me? That's a new low, Race." He said. Race shrugged.

"No. Jack! That's my snowman!" Buttons said, pointing to a mound of snow with a hat.

"That is an awesome snowman! How about all of you go inside and wash up, I have a surprise." Jack said, picking up some snow.

When Race walked past him, Jack shoved the snow down the boy's shirt.

"AAH! JACK!" The blonde screamed. Jack snickered.

The boys were in shock when they saw what Jack had prepared for them. And Jack was happy that they liked it. They needed happy things. They needed to be stress free. It wasn't healthy for them to be going through so much stress at their young age.

While the boys argued over which movie they should watch first, Jack checked his phone.

'Amber Alert: Albert Dasilva-Kelly, 15 years old, 2013 Green Toyota Camry, License Plate FGZ-178'

* * *

"Bill, they're slowing down." Albert whispered into the phone.

"Okay. Just stay calm. We have units on the way. Breath, Albert, breath." Albert did as Bill instructed. He breathed in. He breathed out. In. Out. A shiver went down his spine.

"Bill, it's cold in this car."

"Okay...Albert I want you to feel around for any jackets or blankets in there okay?"

Albert felt around. Nothing.

"I don't feel any."

"Okay. Hang tight. Are they still slowing down?"

"No. I think they were turning."

"Okay. Was it right or left?"

"Um, right."

"Gotcha. Albert, how long did they have you locked up?"

"Um, six months, I think."

"Were they feeding you?"

"I would get a cup of water every day, and a slice of bread about once a week."

"Okay. As soon as we get you home, make sure you have a good meal, okay?'

"Mmkay." The car turned sharply, throwing Albert against the inside of the car.

"Albert, bud, what was that?"

"They took a really sharp turn. Bill, I think they're trying to confuse you guys. So you don't find me."

"They can try all they want, but we will find you."

"You swear?"

Bill paused, "I swear."

* * *

**Ta da.**

**Chapter 16**

**Please review **

**Luv,.**

**Pegz.**


	17. Chapter 17

**im baaaaack**

**Annabelle: I don't find it annoying at all! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter! This one is rather long, so hang tight!**

* * *

Race stared at his phone in disbelief. An amber alert was issued. For Albert. Normally amber alerts are only issued within a few days of a child's dissappearence. But Albert had been missing for six months.

Race's mind went numb. Why would they send out a new amber alert? He reread the alert, '2013 Green Toyota Camry,' and then it struck him.

Albert was kidnapped.

Recently.

And he was able to get in contact with the emergency services.

Race's heart pounded inside his chest. Albert was alive, for now. He had to find him. He had to get his brother.

The only problem was that Jack wouldn't ever let him go out into New York at night. He sighed and plopped down onto his bed.

Race looked over to Albert's side of the room. The peeling posters, the gray bed, the scattered Legos, it made Race sick. His brother had been kidnapped. There was a possibility that Albert was dying or already dead.

Race knew he had to find his brother.

* * *

"Bill, are they here yet?" Albert asked, again.

"No. I promise that they are so close." Albert sighed. He was cold and cramped in the trunk. He took a deep breath.

"Bill?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I think I'm gonna die." Albert put it out there. He told the truth. He knew what his fate was going to be.

Bill gasped on the other end of the line, "Buddy, no. Don't say that. We are going to get you back to your fam-"

"Bill, I need you to send a message for me."

"Wha-what?"

Albert sniffed, "I need you to tell my family something if I die."

"Al, bud-"

"I need you to tell them that I love them, and that I wish I was able to spend more time with them. I need you to tell Buttons and Romeo to stay happy, Specs to stay nerdy, and Crutchie to never get rid of his optimism. Jack needs to know to protect my brothers. Jojo needs to know that I love him and I'm glad his safe. And Race," Albert sniffed, "Race needs to know that he's always been my best friend, and I'm sorry that I'm not there for him, even though we promised to have each other's backs." Tears were pouring down his face.

"Albert-"

"Can you do that for me?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Race waited until his brothers were all asleep. Specifically, Jack and Specs. And Crutchie. Crutchie was a nosy little prick.

Race slowly crawled out of his bed, and tied his shoes. He grabbed a small bag and filled it with a warm jacket, hoodie, a scarf, mittens, and a hat, just in case Albert didn't have any Winter clothes.

He bundled himself up, pocketed his phone, and slung the bag over his shoulders. He crept downstairs and left a note on the kitchen counter.

Race walked outside to where the bikes were kept. He took a deep breath. A bike incident was what caused Albert to be sent away. It had been months since Race had even touched a bike. His own bike was still bent out of shape, and couldn't be used.

Race undid the lock that kept Albert's bike in place. Albert's bike was the bike that would work the best. He lowered the seat just a little, since Albert was taller than him, and got on.

Race breathed in. He was scared. Scared to get back on the bike. A bike is what led to this mess. A bike is what led to the constant aching in his left leg. A bike is what took away his brothers. A bike caused Jojo to go mute. A bike caused him to miss Albert's birthday. A bike is what led to Albert being kidnapped.

But a bike might help get Albert back.

Race pushed off on the pedals. He biked about three feet.

And he fell over.

He got back up and brushed himself off. He picked up the bike and got back on.

He was scared, that was a fact.

But the two had made a promise to each other when they were little, they were going to watch each other's backs.

And Race planned to do just that.

* * *

Jojo was trapped. Snyder had locked him up in the closet, and Jojo was scared. He could hear Albert's screams. The spider was killing his brother. Albert was dying.

Snyder thrust the closet door open and pulled Jojo out by his hair.

"You get to watch him die, you little punk."

Jojo's breathing quickened, and his heart was pounding so hard that he was sure it was going to pop out of his chest.

"Jojo, run." Albert moaned from the ground. But Jojo was frozen.

Snyder brought out a knife. He grinned as he ran a finger over his blade.

"Jojo, run." Albert said, louder this time.

"Shut it, punk." Snyder said, before thrusting the knife into Albert's side, and then pulling it back out. Albert screamed.

Jojo tried to scream, but he couldn't make any sound. Blood was pouring out of his brother's side, as Albert screamed in pain. He was writhing on the floor, clutching his side.

Jojo could only look on with horror. The screams filled the room as Albert bled out. Snyder was still holding the bloody knife.

Finally, the spider had enough of Albert's screams. He pulled out a hand pistol, and aimed at the boys face.

_BANG._

The screams stopped.

Jojo wanted to scream. He felt hot tears pour down his cheeks. No, no, no! Albert wasn't dead. Albert couldn't be dead.

"Your turn." Snyder said, pointing the gun at Jojo's head.

_BANG._

Jojo awoke with a start. He was sweating buckets. Albert's screamed echoed in his head. The tears came next.

Jojo ran out of his room and across the hall. He opened Jack's door and jumped into his brother's bed.

Needless to say, Jack was startled when Jojo jumped on top of him.

Rubbing his eyes, Jack said, "Jojo, what's wrong?" Jojo continued crying. "Did you have a nightmare?" The boy nodded. Jack hugged his baby brother close to his chest, and rocked him back and forth. "It's just a dream."

Jojo sniffed and dug his head into Jack's shirt.

"Are you gonna stay with me tonight?" Jojo nodded.

"How long do ya think it's gonna take Race to join us?"

Jojo shrugged, and rested his head against Jack's chest.

Jack kissed his baby brother's head, "Goodnight, Jojo. I love you."

* * *

Albert felt the car stop. "Bill, they've stopped."

"Oka-" Albert heard the cat doors slam.

"Bill, they've gotten out!"

"Okay, calm down. Stay on the line. Do not hang up. Okay?"

"They're coming, Bill, I'm scared." He could hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Albert, do not hang up the phone. Understand?"

Albert gasped as the trunk door was opened. His eyes widened when he saw what Oscar had at his feet.

"BILL THEY HAVE A COFFIN!" He screamed into the phone before it was yanked put of his hands. Morris threw it onto the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"You didn't think we would let you live, did you?" Oscar sneered.

Morris pulled the boy out of the car and started beating him. Oscar was on the side of the road, digging a hole.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Albert screamed. He tried getting to his feet, only to be thrown down again. Morris was relentless, hitting harder and harder each time.

* * *

Did Race have a plan?

No.

Well, he kinda did.

He was going to bike around looking for his brother, but that really wasn't that good of plan. So, he started yelling Albert's name in the hopes that Albert would respond.

It was no use.

Biking around Central Park, Race stopped yelling for a moment. His throat was hurting. He should have brought a water bottle.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. "Please!" Whoever it was sounded like they were in pain. Race biked over to the source of the sound.

He hopped off of the bike, and threw his helmet onto the ground. He ran over and froze at what he saw.

Two men, taller then Jack and even buffer than Spot, were beating up some kid. Nearby was a hole with a coffin next to it. Race's heart pounded, they were planning on killing this kid.

Then Race realized it.

That was no random kid.

That was Albert.

Race let out a strangled cry, "ALBERT!" He ran and jumped on one of the men. The man let out a a small gasp, but flung Race onto the ground, knocking the air out of the teen.

"Race?" Albert let out, weakly.

Race replied, "Hey, Albert."

"What do we do with him?" One of the men sneered.

"Bury both of them. There's room in that coffin." Race gasped as he and Albert were thrown into the coffin, and the lid was locked.

They were being buried alive.

* * *

Jack woke up with Jojo laying on his chest, awake.

"So, I guess Race didn't join us." Jack yawned and sat up, rolling Jojo off of the bed. The boy rolled his eyes, and then pulled the blanket off of Crutchie's bed.

"Hey Crutchie, time to wake up." Jack said. He was met with a moan. "I need you two to go wake up the others while I prep breakfast."

"Fine," Crutchie sighed, getting out of bed. Jojo followed his brother out the door. Jack smiled, and headed downstairs.

"JACK! RACE ISN'T HERE!" Jack ran to Race's room, where Crutchie was standing frozen in the door frame. Race's bed was empty.

"RACER!" He yelled, running downstairs to see if his brother was in the living room.

No luck.

He opened the front door and stepped out. "RACER!" Still, no response. Jack was panicking. He ran to the place where they kept the bikes. "One, two, three, four, five," he counted, "One more broken one."

Albert's bike was missing.

The bike that would fit Race the best.

"Jack! This was on the table!" Specs shouted, carrying a note. Jack snatched it from his hands, unfolded it and began reading.

_Jack-_

_I have taken Albert's bike to go find Albert._

_You're probably really scared, but don't be, I'm perfectly fine._

_I'll come back as soon as I find out brother._

_Love,_

_Race_

Jack finished reading the note and let out a small cry. Two of his boys were gone.

"Specs, go get my phone." Specs ran back into the house. Jack sat down on the stoop and looked at the note. Two of his boys were out there, alone, and it was freezing.

When Specs returned, Jack took the phone, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My baby brother ran away."

* * *

**hee hee**

**That's it.**

**The end.**

**No more writing.**

**No, I'm kidding...or am I?**

**Please review, I really enjoy reading those.**

**Luv,**

**Pegz:-P**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was actually very tempted to finish the story last chapter.**

**But we're gonna finish it the way I originally planned to!**

* * *

They sat there in silence, letting the reality of what had happened sink in.

"What the HECK, Race?" Albert cried.

"What?" Race asked, confused.

"Why the heck are you here?!" Albert continued.

"I was trying to find you and bring you home!"

"Yeah, well now you're gonna die!" Albert snapped.

"You're gonna die, too, genius!" Race shot back.

"YEAH, WELL, MAYBE I WANTED MY BROTHERS TO ONLY LOSE ONE SIBLING INSTEAD OF TWO!" Albert shouted.

"MAYBE I WANTED TO KEEP THE PROMISE TO WATCH YOUR BACK!"

"MAYBE I WANTED MY BEST FRIEND TO LOOK AFTER JOJO!"

"AND MAYBE I WANTED MY BEST FRIEND TO BE BACK AT HOME SO JOJO WOULD SPEAK AGAIN!" Tears were streaming down Race's face.

Albert paused, "Wha-what?"

"You heard me. Jojo's gone mute."

"Like, he's not talking?"

"What do you think mute means?!"

"Race, I," Albert sighed, "How bad have you guys missed me?"

"Really bad, Albert! Jack's really stressed, Specs is awfully quiet-"

"Specs has always been quiet." Albert interrupted.

"He's even quieter than normal! Crutchie is a bit reclusive, Buttons and Romeo aren't as energetic as they used to be, Jojo's been having nightmares weekly, and you haven't been there for him! And, and," Race paused and bit his lip.

"And you?"

"I've really missed ya, Al. More than anything in the world." Race's voice cracked, "And the first conversation we had with each other after the incident was us screaming our heads of at each other, an-"

Albert hugged him. Well, he hugged him as best as could, given that they were in a coffin. "I missed you too."

"I'm glad I found ya before you died."

Albert let out a chuckle, "And I'm glad the crash didn't kill ya."

Race sighed, "I'm sorry that happened. The crash led to this, and had I been paying attention to that car none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault, I saw the car coming, and I didn't stop you."

"It's really the driver's fault. He was the one speeding."

"Yeah, how are the injuries holding up?"

"I have physical therapy weekly and my left leg aches every once and awhile. How are your injuries?"

"How'dya know I was hurt?" Albert questioned.

"I saw Jojo. It'd be stupid of me not to think that you suffered the same stuff."

"Racetrack Higgins-Kelly not thinking something stupid? That's unheard of!"

"Shut up you idiot! Just, go to sleep! It's the middle of the night!" Race laughed.

"We are literally going to die, and we're laughing. What the heck is wrong with us?'

"I don't know."

"I love you Race."

"I love you, too, Al."

* * *

Bill almost had a heart attack when Albert's line cut off. He was so close to getting this boy home in time for Christmas. Heck, he was so close to getting this boy to his family.

His boss sent him home. He wouldn't have left if that wasn't the case. He would have waited, eyes glued to the phone, for Albert to call back.

He didn't sleep that night. He just lay there in his bed, wide awake.

Albert said there was a coffin.

They were going to kill the boy.

And Bill wasn't able to stop them.

He had never felt so helpless and pathetic.

Helpless, because there was nothing he could do.

Pathetic, because there was nothing he could do.

He thought about Albert's family. All of his brothers.

How would they react when they received the news of Albert's death? When they found the boy's body?

Bill couldn't bear thinking about that.

He thought about the little boy that ran away with Albert from the evil foster home. How would he feel about losing the brother that he had so desperately depended on?

These thoughts plauged him all night, tearing him apart.

It didn't get better the next morning.

While he was getting ready for work, he saw that he had a notification on his phone.

There was an amber alert for an 'Anthony Higgins-Kelly,' and he assumed that it was Albert's brother.

He felt nothing but pain for the family.

And guilt that he didn't get Albert home.

* * *

Race had dozed off. Albert didn't know how long they had been down here. He didn't know if he had fallen asleep or not.

They both lay there, hugging each other, in silence. The only sound was Race's breathing.

Something vibrated.

"Race, past, Race." Albert gently shook him awake, "Something buzzed."

"Something...buzzed!" Race tried to sit up, and rammed his head on the coffin roof.

"Woah, Race, are you okay?"

Rubbing his head, Race said, "Something buzzed! Albert I entirely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Albert felt his brother wiggle around in the coffin.

"I have our ticket out of this place!"

Light filled some of the coffin.

"Race, how did you forget that you had your phone?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Why'd it buzz?"

Race paused, "An amber alert."

"For who?"

"Me."

Albert paused, "Jack must know you're gone."

"Yeah."

Albert could see Race's face clearly now, there was a decent sized gash on his forehead.

"Race, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine," Race said.

"No, you're not, there's a lot of blood."

"I'm fine, Albert." Race snapped. He brushed his fingers against his forehead, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the blood.

"Here," Albert removed Race's hat and wrapped a scarf around his brother's head, "It's not ideal, but it's better than it was."

"Thanks, Al."

"Should I call Jack or 911?"

"911," Albert paused, "How much battery is left?"

"Three percent... That's not good." Race whispered.

"Call them quickly...they might be able to get a location..."

Race dialed 911, and the phone rang for a few seconds.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My brother and I have been buried alive!"

"Okay...what are your names?"

"Um, I'm Anthony Higgins-Kelly, and my brother is Albert Dasilva-Kelly."

The phone was at two percent.

"Okay, where are you boys?"

"We're in Central Park."

"Okay, where in Central Park?'

"Um...we don't know..."

"Okay... Hang on..."

One percent.

"Okay boys, we have been able to find your location via satellite," both boys breathed out a sigh of relief, "and we have units on their way."

"Okay...um...can you see if Jack can get here?"

"Jack Kelly?"

"Yeah, our brother."

"Of course, just stay on the li-" The phone died.

"And now we wait." Albert said. The two huddled closer together.

* * *

Jack was a mess. Two of his boys were missing. Again.

All Race had said was that he was going to find Albert. That was it. He didn't give any clues to were he was, or what his plan of action was.

And Jack was scared out of his mind.

"Jack?" Romeo asked, "Where's Race?"

Jack inhaled sharply, "Race isn't here right now."

"Is Race coming back?" Jack's heart stung. The youngest of his boys was too little to understand all this, and it broke Jack's heart to not be able to explain.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know!" Jack snapped. Romeo's eyes shot open. Jack instantly regretted it. "Romeo,"

Romeo had run off.

Jack plopped down onto the couch, running his hands through his hair.

He was scared.

He was scared for Albert and Race.

He was scared that the foster system was going to take his boys away, again.

He was scared when he saw that the police department was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Brian Denton, Chief of Police. Is this Jack Kelly?"

"Um, yes?"

"And you are the current legal guardian of Anthony Higgins-Kelly and Albert Dasilva-Kelly, correct?"

"Yes."

"Jack, I'm calling you because both of the boys were able to get in contact with 911, and they asked to see you.'

"Well, where are they?! I want to see them too!'

"Jack, the boys have been located in Central Park via satellite, and, well, they were buried alive."

Jack froze.

"We have sent units to find them, and I'm asking you to be there for the boys."

Jack paused, "I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me."

"No problem." Jack hung up.

"Specs!" He called, "You're in charge. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jack put on shoes and bundled up before running out to the car.

"I'm coming boys."

* * *

**Ta Da!**

**A/N**

**This story is not realistic in any way, shape, or form.**

**I never planned on making it super realistic. I just wanted to have a fun time writing something, and this was the result.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**

**Luv,**

**Pegz(✯ᴗ✯)**


	19. Chapter 19

**guess who's back?**

**Me!**

**This is the second to last chapter. We're almost done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Race, it's bleeding again." Albert said, feeling the liquid pour out of his brother's forehead. He took Race's hat and applied it to the wound, pressing down.

Race hissed, "Albert, I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, it hurts."

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding. I really wish that they would find us already, so that you can go to the hospital."

"You do realize, you'd be going to the hospital, too."

"Yeah, well, my head isn't gushing blood."

Race hissed. "Ow, ow, ow. I have blood in my eye."

"Ew. That's gross."

"I just want the blood out of my eyeball."

Albert applied more pressure,

"Albert, stop, that hurts." Race said.

"It'll hurt more if I don't do this."

Race sighed. Albert was right.

"When do you think they'll get here?" He asked.

"Soon, I hope." Albert responded.

"Do you think they'll ever get here?"

"I hope so."

* * *

The police had sectioned off an area in Central Park.

When Jack got there, every officer he could see was digging. From what he had been told, Race and Albert were able to call 911, and the emergency services were able to get a satellite GPS location. It wasn't exact, but they had it down to a 100 foot radius.

Jack was nervous. He knew his boys were here somewhere. He hoped they were still alive.

"Are you Mr. Kelly?" A young sergeant walked up to him.

"Yes."

"I'm Technical Sergeant David Jacobs," Jack shook his hand, "I'm going to give you a short briefing about what we're doing."

"Of course."

"We have multiple different teams that are going to be digging up the ground, and as soon as we find the coffin, we will get you over there, so the boys can see you as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"We do have an ambulance at the ready, because we will have to take both boys to the hospital to get them checked out."

"Okay."

"Am I correct in thinking that you will ride in the ambulance with them?'

"Absolutely."

"While we are digging, if you could stay out of the way, it would quicken the work."

"Of course."

"Thank you." David jogged over to his team.

Jack watched from behind the police tape.

He said a silent prayer for his boys.

He rarely ever prayed.

* * *

Specs had no clue what was going on. Jack had suddenly left, leaving him in charge. He had texted Jack multiple times, only for Jack to tell him to "Call Medda" or "Call Katherine" or "Call Spot."

So Specs did.

He called all three.

Spot was stuck in traffic, Katherine was in a press meeting, and Medda said she was on her way.

Jack normally would say why he was gone.

But this time, Jack had dissappeared before half the boys were fully awake.

Heck, Buttons was still fast asleep.

Romeo was crying, due to Jack snapping at him before he left.

Jojo was nowhere to be seen.

Crutchie was on the verge of a panic attack, because Race had disappeared.

And Specs had to make sure no one got hurt.

And he had to wake up Buttons.

And he had to fix breakfast.

And he had to calm everyone down.

And he had college applications to fill out, AP classes to study for, and midterms coming up.

He wished he could have just had a somewhat normal senior year.

_Breath, _he told himself, _Just breath._

He went to the cupboard and pulled out five bowls. Cereal it was. Specs himself was no cook, that was Jack. And sometimes Buttons.

There was a knock at the door. He went to go answer it.

"Medda!" He was so relieved to see her.

"Hey, baby, Katherine called me, her meetings almost over, she'll be here soon." Medda walked inside and removed her coat, "I brought donuts."

"Thank you, Medda, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, sweet, go get your brothers for me."

Specs gave Medda a quick hug before running off to wake up Buttons.

* * *

Jojo was crying. He had grown closer to Race in the past few months.

And now Race was gone.

The two brothers who he was closest to were gone.

Jojo was sitting in Race and Albert's room, crying.

He had Race's blanket wrapped around him and he was clutching Albert's pillow. He was sitting on the bean bag that had always been Albert's favorite.

Sniffling, he surveyed the room. There was the Green Day poster that Albert had begged for. There was the lamp that Race had broken three times. There was the Lego Death Star that Albert had given Race for his birthday. It was still only partially assembled. Race wouldn't finish it unless Albert was there with him.

Jojo let out a sob.

He didn't know if they were ever going to come back here. He didn't know if they were ever going to finish that Death Star. Albert had saved up for years, just to buy that thing.

Only for him to be separated from his best friend one week after giving it to him.

Jojo tried wiping his eyes, but it was useless. Tears were flowing out like a river. He couldn't stop it.

"Jojo!" Medda had appeared in the doorway. "Baby, come here." She walked over and wrapped him in a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed.

"Sh. It's okay, baby, it's okay."

No. No it wasn't okay. His brothers had been cruelly taken from him and he didn't know where they were. He needed them. He needed them more than anything in the world.

"Come on, baby, let's go downstairs." Jojo let the pillow be pried from his grasp, and felt the blanket fall off of his shoulders. He let Medda guide him out of the room.

"Let's go see if your brothers saved you some donuts."

* * *

Jack had been watching them dig for hours. He was growing anxious. It was almost noon and they still hadn't found the boys.

"Hey, I think I got something!" One of the younger troopers, who Jack assumed was a rookie, shouted. Jack looked up. Could it be? One of the officers whispered something into the trooper's ear. "Oh. Um. False Alarm. It's just a really big rock."

Jack almost cried.

He started praying again.

He prayed that Albert and Race were safe.

He prayed that the boys back home were okay.

He prayed that the family would be able to reunite in time for Christmas.

He prayed that Jojo would speak again.

He prayed that the police would find his boys.

He prayed that the people behind the police tape would stop staring.

"Mr. Kelly! Get over here!"

Jack bolted. "What is it?"

"We think we found the coffin." David said. Jack's heart skipped a beat. Sure enough, to troopers where pulling out a long, wooden coffin, that Jack was sure he would be able to fit in.

David knocked on the coffin, "Anthony, Albert, are you in there?"

"Hello?" A voice replied from inside.

"Anthony or Albert?" David repeated.

"Yeah."

"Are both of you in there?"

"Yes." Jack's heart jumped.

"Okay. We're going to try and undo this lock."

"Okay."

Jack held his breath. David and his team weren't able to pick the lock, so they concluded that they were going to have to chop it off. Jack watched in silence as David's team took bolt cutters to the extremely cheap bike lock used.

The lock snapped off. David thrust the lid open, and the two boys inside sat up.

"Jack?" Albert whispered, barely loud enough to here.

Jack's voice cracked, "Yeah, buddy?"

"Jack!" Albert cried, and thrust himself into Jack's arms. Race followed in suit. The three of them sunk to the ground, crying.

"I love you, Jackie."

"Please don't leave us."

"I missed you."

"I wanna go home, Jackie."

"Sh, it's okay, guys," Jack responded, "I ain't ever leaving you to again." He kissed both of their heads.

"I wanna go home." Albert said.

"I know, Al, but we gotta go to the hospital first."

"Noooo..." Albert mumbled.

Jack stood up, bringing the two boys with him. With one boy one each side, he walked to the ambulance.

The EMTs got to work patching up Race's forehead, and cleaning the cuts on Albert's back. They let the boys stay next to Jack and each other. They didn't force the three to separate.

And the three of them didn't want too.

* * *

When Spot finally reached the house, Medda and Katherine had taken over. Medda was holding a sobbing Jojo, and Katherine was in the living room playing a board game with the other boys, except Specs. The two had let Specs continue working on his college applications.

Medda had called Spot while he was stuck in traffic, asking him if he could pick up lunch for the boys. So he brought three whole boxes of pizza. One pepperoni, one cheese, and one Hawaiian. Buttons was wierd and liked pinapple on pizza. Spot never understood why.

The boys all crowded around a dining room table, and scarfed down the pizza. Spot had never seen them look so stressed.

"Hey, Jojo, are you okay?" He asked. The boy nodded.

"He's been crying all morning." Medda whispered. Jojo simply finished his slice and ran upstairs.

"He must really miss those two." Spot said.

Medda nodded solemnly.

Spot swore he heard a few sobs.

* * *

Race had cried when he and Albert had to go to different hospital rooms. He had desperately clung onto his brother, only for Jack to gently pry the two apart.

He wanted Jack to be here too. But instead, Jack was getting the car.

Race hated this hospital. He had never wanted to come back.

But, lo and behold, here he was. Back in this stupid hospital with nurses and doctors and machines and everything.

Albert's room was across the hall. If Race craned his neck right, he could see Albert through the windows. Albert could see him, too.

He also hated when the nurse would just inject a needle into you without saying so first.

And he hated the drowsy feeling that came after the nurse injected him.

And he hated being sedated.

* * *

Albert saw Race through pass out. And he saw a nurse draw the curtain of Race's room, blocking off his view.

"Race..."

The doctor continued bandaging his torso. Albert had never realized how pale he was until today. Or how skinny he was.

Which might be why the plain soup that the doctor gave him tasted amazing.

Albert had never been one to enjoy soup.

But here he was, slurping up this soup like there was no tomorrow. Before long, he had finished the soul and was on his way to the waiting room. He passed by Race's room and tried to peer past the curtains.

Albert ran to Jack as soon as he saw him. He had missed him so much.

Jack pressed a kiss to his head. "Slow down, buddy," he chuckled, "We don't want you crashing into anything."

Albert snuggled into Jack. He never wanted to leave Jack's or Race's side ever again.

Roughly an hour after Albert came out, Race stumbled into the lobby, a bandage over his forehead. Albert ran up and wrapped his brother in a hug.

"I don't know how I feel about the terrible two being back together." Jack joked.

"Har har." Albert teased.

"Alright suckers," Jack said, "Let's go home."

The trio walked back to the car, Jack supporting both of them. Mainly, because Race was still drowsy from the sedation medicine, and Albert was very tired and weak. The two crawled into the back seat and snuggled against each other.

Both closed their eyes, and dozed off.

* * *

Crutchie had heard the front door open. He had heard Buttons cry "Albert!" He had seen Specs run into the doorway of the living room and gasp.

But nothing had prepared him for what he saw when he limped into the living room.

Albert was standing with Buttons in his arms, Race's arm wrapped around him, and Specs wrapping all of them in one giant hug.

Katherine was filming.

Crutchie was certain Spot was crying.

Jack was standing back with tears in his eyes.

"ALBERT!" Romeo shouted as he ran past Crutchie. Albert kneeled down, and opened his arms for the second little one to join the hug. Romeo almost knocked him over.

Crutchie let out a small sob. "Albert!" He cried, limping over to join the throng. He felt Albert kiss the top of his head, and pull him into the hug. "You came home."

"Of course, I did, Crutchie. I never wanted to leave you guys." Albert responded.

"So you're the boy who all the fuss was about, huh?" Katherine teased.

"Wh-who're you?" Albert asked.

"She's Jack's girlfriend!" Race said quickly. Jack and Katherine blushed.

Albert gasped, "Jack has a girlfriend? I honestly thought Romeo would beat him!" Jack shoved the back of his head. "And who are you?" He asked Medda.

"I'm Medda. I fostered Race for a few weeks following the incident."

"Oh." Albert gave the group another squeeze.

"Okay, guys," Jack spoke up, "I know you all want to squeeze Albert to death, but it is well past bedtime. So off you hope!"

The boys dispersed to their bedrooms, leaving Albert and Race still on the ground.

Spot walked up to the two, "I swear, if you two ever pull a stunt like that again I'll, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Race teased.

Spot started crying, he pulled the two boys into a hug, "Don't you two ever do that again."

Albert snickered, "Is Spot Conlon crying?"

"The mighty King of Brooklyn?" Race added, "Nah."

"Spot? Crying?" Albert continued.

"Impossible!" Race laughed.

"You two better shut it, or I will soak you." Spot threatened, letting go. "Take care of those two idiots, Jack."

"I will." Jack replied.

Medda cleared her throat, "Albert, Race, there's one more brother you haven't seen yet."

* * *

**please review.**

**Luv**

**Pegz**


	20. Chapter 20

**this is it.**

**The last chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**No, I do not have a Wattpad...and being honest, I'm not a fan of Wattpad, the website layout is rather confusing to me.**

**Thank you all for reading and for everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jojo was sobbing, again.

He had sobbed the entire day.

He had sobbed before breakfast.

He had sobbed after breakfast.

He had sobbed after lunch.

He had sobbed through his brothers shouting downstairs.

He had sobbed through his brothers coming upstairs for bed.

He was sobbing so hard, he didn't notice the door open.

"Jojo!" One voice said.

"Oh, buddy!" A second voice cried.

Jojo sobbed while two sets of arms wrapped him in a hug.

"Jojo, it's okay."

No, it wasn't okay. Race and Albert were MISSING.

"Jojo, calm down."

He couldn't calm down. His brothers weren't here! Why does he have to be the one reminding everybody of that?

"Jojo," the voice paused, "Correct me if I'm wrong, I believe that this is _my _blanket."

Jojo froze. He sniffed. Pausing, he quietly said, "No, it's Race's blanket."

The owner of the voice grabbed him by his shoulders, and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm not Race?"

Jojo's eyes grew wide. He saw the curly blonde hair, bright blue eyeballs, and cheeky smirk.

"RACE!" He shouted, jumping into his brother's arms. Race laughed, and rocked his brother back and forth.

"Wow, Jojo, I thought you loved me," the other voice said, "After all, you were sitting on _my _beanbag, and holding _my _pillow." Jojo gasped.

"Albie?" He muttered, daring to turn around.

The boy with red hair and freckles everywhere smiled and said, "Hi."

Jojo leapt from Race's arms to Albert's. He was crying again.

Albert pressed a kiss to his brother's head, "I missed you, bud."

Jojo snuggled in closer, "I missed you more." He felt Race join the hug.

"Katherine, are you filming this?" Albert asked.

"Oh, I have been filming the whole thing." Katherine replied. Jojo saw that she had tears in her eyes. Jack was standing next to her, smiling, the tears flowing freely down his face.

* * *

Albert was pretty sure they had stayed like that for over an hour.

Sitting on the bean bag, Jojo in his lap, and Race holding them all in a group hug. Katherine, Medda, and Spot had all left, leaving Jack standing in the doorway of Race and Albert's room.

"Hey guys," Jack said, the boys looked up, "It's time for you to go to bed."

Jojo muttered, "Goodnight guys."

Albert pressed one more kiss to his forehead, "Goodnight, buddy. Goodnight Jack."

"G'night Jojo," Race said, hugging him, "G'night Jack," he added, closing the door.

Once the door was closed, Albert said, "You said he was mute."

"This is the most he has spoken in six months." Race replied.

"Had you tried getting him to talk before?"

"Yeah." Race paused, "I'm telling you, life here basically fell apart without you."

They were silent for a moment, getting ready for bed. Something caught Albert's eye.

"You didn't finish the Death Star."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I wanted to finish it with you."

Albert smirked, "What a pushover."

Race snorted. "Albert Dasilva-Kelly, calling _me _a pushover? Buttons and Romeo literally have you wrapped around their tiny fingers!"

"I'm not the only one, idiot." Albert retorted.

"Stupid."

"Dummy."

"Red!"

"Blue!"

The two froze for a second, before breaking down laughing.

"What's wrong with us?" Race wheezed.

"I dunno." Albert choked.

There was a loud pounding from the door.

"You two better shut up and go to sleep." Specs said from outside the door.

"Hmm...no!" Albert teased, opening the door.

Specs pulled him in for a hug, "You're an idiot." He whispered, and left.

Race snorted.

"See, it's not just me you thinks that!"

"Go to sleep, ya idiots!" Specs called from his room. Both boys chuckled, and crawled into bed.

It wasn't long until Albert got up and joined Race.

"You okay?" Race asked.

"Everywhere I go, I see the walls. First from the closet, then the trunk of the car, then the coffin. They're everywhere." Albert responded.

"Yeah, I see the coffin walls, too."

They were quite for a little while, trying to fall asleep.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Both boys looked up to see Jojo, who had silently snuck in.

"Sure, c'mon." Race responded, patting the bed between him and Albert. Jojo crawled in, and nuzzled himself in-between his brothers.

"I missed you guys," he muttered.

"I wasn't gone that long," Race said.

"It was still scary."

"It makes sense. Two of your brothers just gone all of a sudden. Neither of us know how that feels." Albert said.

"Actually, I do. When you two ran away from Snyder, I had a huge emotional breakdown." Race responded.

"See? That's how I felt this morning!" Jojo said.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Race muttered.

"Its okay," Jojo said, closing his eyes, "I love you guys."

"I love you, too."

"Love you."

The boys drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

* * *

SMASH!

Albert looked up in horror. He had dropped a plate. They were going to get him any minute. He had it in for him.

Or worse, they would go after Jojo.

No, no, no.

Albert desperately picked up the shards of glass, trying to hide his mistake. He ignored the bleeding in his hands as he hurriedly grabbed at the broken plate.

"Albert! Woah! Woah! Stop!" A voice cried, grabbing his wrists and prying them away from the glass.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" Albert began crying, "Puh-please! Don't hurt me! It was an accident! Don't hurt Jo-"

"Albert! Albert!" The voice cut him off, "Shh...sh..."

Albert felt arms wrap him in a hug, "But Jojo-"

"Sh...it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you."

"Jack?" Albert looked up.

"Yeah, bud, it's okay." Jack pressed a kiss to his brother's head, "No one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Albert leaned in and took a deep breath. _You're okay, _he thought, _The Delaney's can't hurt you. Snyder is in jail. Weasel is in jail._

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"I'm scared the Delancey's are gonna find us."

"Albert, if they dare show their ugly faces near here, I will soak them into tomorrow. Ya hear that?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Al."

"I love you, too, Jackie."

* * *

"29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!"

Race held his breath as he heard Romeo's footsteps run past the closet. Letting it out, he looked around.

He was in the linen closet, with all of the towels, bedspreads, pillowcases, and jackets the boys owned. The closet was filled to the brim with all of their things.

It was tiny closet, barely bigger than the coffin.

The coffin.

Oh, no. Race felt the walls close in around him. He felt his breath quicken.

The walls.

He wasn't going to escape.

He was going to die here.

Underneath the ground.

Albert.

Albert was dead.

The Delancey's had killed him.

Oh, no.

The Delancey's had shoved him into the coffin, with his dead brother next to him.

Oh, Albert.

Race started crying.

He pushed against the walls, seeing if that would make them open.

It didn't.

"Jack!" Race cried.

He tried pushing against the walls again, but they kept closing in.

He couldn't breath.

He leaned against one of the walls.

He was going to die.

Oh, gosh, he was going to die.

"Jack!" He cried out.

It was helpless.

Jack couldn't hear him.

Race felt the wall behind him give way. He would've hit the ground, had someone not caught him.

"Woah! Race, calm down, bud, calm down!"

"The, the walls! Albert! Jack! Coffin!" Race was hysterical.

"Sh...Racer...it was just the linen closet..."

Racer...only Jack called him that.

"Jack?"

"Sh...Racer...it's okay. We're all okay." Jack pulled him into a hug, rocking him back and forth.

"But...Jack...the Delancey's!"

"Breath, Racer, breath." Race did as he was told. "You were playing hide-and-seek with your brothers, remember?"

"Y-yeah," Race stuttered, "Hide-and-seek."

"How 'bout you sit this round out, okay?"

"M'kay..." Race let himself be guided to the couch, where he snuggled up into Jack, "Love you, Jack."

"Love you, Racer."

* * *

**_A Few Months Later_**

* * *

"C'mon, Race! That car wasn't even coming towards you!" Albert shouted.

"No! I'm not getting back on that bike while there are cars around!" Race argued.

Albert sighed, "You're paranoid."

"Sure, but you'd be too if you were hit by a car!" Race cried.

"C'mon, it's one crosswalk! It's not like I'm asking you to bike into ongoing traffic!"

"I wasn't biking into ongoing traffic when I was hit by the car!"

Albert paused, "You're right. And that sucker went to jail. And anyone else who runs a red light and hits someone probably will too. Lemme tell you, nobody wants to go to jail. No one's gonna purposely run you over."

Race took a deep breath, "One crosswalk, and that's it. Okay?"

Albert grinned, "Okay."

The two biked off, Albert leading, Race following.

They approached a crosswalk, and waited for their light to turn green.

"You ready?" Albert asked.

"I guess." Race muttered.

The light turned green, and Albert pushed off. It took him only a few seconds to cross the crosswalk. He looked back, expecting Race to be directly behind him, bit Race wasn't.

Race was still on the other side of the crosswalk.

"Race!" Albert shouted, "C'mon!"

"I can't do it, Albert!" Race cried, "I can't do it!"

Albert hopped of his bike, and ran across the crosswalk just in time for their light to turn red, and the cars to drive off.

"Race, what happened?"

Race was hyperventilating, "I can't do it! Everytime I wanna go, I hear the car horn and you screamin' my name, an- and then I think about how you guys were sent away, and you and Jojo got hurt, and, and-"

"Race!" Albert snapped, "Breath. It ain't your fault we were sent away, and it ain't your fault we got hurt. Stop blaming yourself, and stop being paranoid." Albert hugged his brother. "One crosswalk. You can do that."

"Yeah."

"I'll be right here. Running along next to you."

"Okay."

"Like some proud mother of her eight-year-old."

"Shut up."

Albert laughed, and let go of Race, "You got this."

Race nodded.

The light turned green.

"Go." Albert whispered, barely loud enough for Race to hear.

Race went.

It took him a few seconds. He got to the other curb.

He crashed into a tree.

"Race!" Albert had grabbed him in a hug, "You did it!"

"I did it!" Race was estatic. "I biked across a street! And-and there were cars!"

"Yeah!"

"I love you, Al."

"I love you, Race!"

* * *

Middle school bullies were the worst.

They were three quarters into the school year, and those bullies just wouldn't leave Jojo alone.

Was sixth grade like this for everyone?

Jojo put his head on his desk and tried to ignore the spitballs launched at his head.

"Hey, nerd!"

_Ignore them, _repeating what Jack, Race, and Albert had all told him.

"Guess what?"

_Don't let them get under your skin._

"You're that boy's brother, right? Albert Dasilva-Kelly?"

_They just want attention._

"I heard, he wasn't actually kidnapped. He just faked it for attention. And that Anthony guy was a fake that worked with him."

_If you show a reaction, it'll just be worse._

"I bet they don't even love you."

Jojo bit his lip.

"Wait, who am I kidding? No one loves you."

He blinked away tears.

"That's why your mother left you, isn't it?"

Jojo felt the hot tears stream down his cheeks.

"I'll bet that you were only adopted because no one wanted you. Because you were too much to handle."

He told himself to think of happy things.

"Your family probably wishes you were dead."

Jojo choked out a sob.

"Aw...are you crying? Better go run to mommy, oh, wait. You don't have one!"

Jojo couldn't help it. He turned around, and lunched the kid square in the face.

The boy touched his nose, which was gushing blood.

"JORGELINO KELLY! GO STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

Jack was going to kill him.

* * *

Jack sighed as Jojo recounted his story.

"Jojo, there are better ways to deal with bullies than by punching them."

"What would you have done, Jack?" Jojo questioned.

Jack scoffed, "I woulda soaked him really good."

"Jack!" Katherine hissed from the kitchen. She was staying over more and more. "You should have talked to your teachers, buddy."

"I have! But they don't care about that! They only care about girls whose shorts are one millimeter too short!"

Katherine sighed. In a way, Jojo was right. Teachers really did care about the dress code.

"Jojo punched a kid?!" They looked to see Albert standing in the doorway, his mouth wide open. Race was standing behind me, with a similar expression on his face.

"Yeah..." Jojo replied sheepishly.

"Why?" Race questioned.

"He said that I was only adopted because no one wanted me." Jojo mumbled.

Race and Albert ran up to their younger brother and wrapped him in a hug.

"We want you."

"And we love you."

"I love you guys, too." Jojo said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Now, where does this kid live? Al and I need to go soak the living daylights outta him."

"RACE!" Katherine yelled.

* * *

**_One Year Later_**

* * *

She had said yes.

They were going to have a sister.

Race and Albert wanted to be the flower girls.

Jack said no to that.

The wedding would be in a few months.

Katherine was joining the family.

* * *

_**A Few Years Later**_

* * *

"Jack, are you crying?"

"No!" Jack lied. He had cried when Specs went off to college, and he was crying now.

Race and Albert were still little kids in his eyes. They were still babies. He didn't want to let them go.

The two had enlisted in the U.S. Air Force.

"Jack, don't cry." Race said. Jack blinked back tears. His baby brother looked so grown up in his uniform.

"I'm not crying." Jack defended.

"Yes, you are." Albert said, hugging his big brother.

He also looked so grown up in his uniform.

Jack didn't want to release his baby brothers into the world.

He wanted to keep them close and protect them.

But they were adults now.

It was time to move on.

* * *

_**A Few Years Later**_

* * *

Jojo walked into the stage and took his diploma.

Finally.

He was done with high school.

He looked out and saw his family in the audience, cheering louder than everyone else. Jack, Katherine, Specs, Crutchie, Buttons, Romeo, and twins Mike and Ike, the newest editions to the family. He still remembered the chaos that ensued after Katherine told everyone she was pregnant with twins.

Jojo only wished the other set of twins in his life could be here.

Albert and Race were currently deployed, and unable to attend his graduation.

They had sent him letters saying how much they loved him, and how proud they were for him, and how they were sorry that they wouldn't be there.

Jojo walked off the stage, and sat with the other graduates. He waited diligently for the ceremony to finish.

When it was finally done, he ran to join his family. He gave each of them hugs, careful to not squish Katherine's very pregnant belly(it was a girl this time).

"Do we not get hugs?" He heard someone say.

Turning around, Jojo saw Race and Albert, still in uniform, smirking. Jojo flung himself at his brothers, almost knocking them over.

"Dude, you got tall!" Race exclaimed.

"You guys came!" Jojo cried.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**_Many Years Later_**

* * *

"You see, when Al originally asked me to be his best man, I initially declined. I mean, who am I kidding? I wanted to be the flower girl!"

He was met with a chorus of laughter from the wedding attendees.

"But then Al said no, Smalls was gonna be the flower girl. Guess that's what happens when you have a niece. So, I said yes, I'd be his best man. After all, he's been there for me since forever. It's only my turn to return the favor. So, congrats Al. I'm still surprised that you managed to get a girl before me." Race concluded his best man speech.

Albert smiled at him from where he was sitting with his new wife.

It was time for the two to part ways.

* * *

**_Many, Many Years Later_**

* * *

Race was tired of living in this retirement home. Ever since Jojo died, his kids had put him in here.

Sniper and Mush, his little girl and boy, still visited him often.

They where next to him when he was on his bed, sick and tired, barely clinging onto life.

Race closed his eyes, and thought about his life.

He remembered his first foster home with Hannah.

Where he met Albert.

He remembered meeting Spot, and how scary Spot looked.

He remembered meeting Jack and Specs, and having a big brother to look up to.

He remembered playing pranks on Crutchie.

He remembered being sent to Weasel's.

He remembered Buttons and Romeo joining the family.

He remembered being whipped, and beaten, and starved.

He remembered Jack adopting them. How happy everyone was.

He remembered the incident.

He remembered waking up in the hospital to see Medda.

He remembered Buttons saying his first cuss word.

He remembered the fear he felt when Jojo and Albert went missing.

He remembered Jojo being found, and his angry outburst at the injustices of this world.

He remembered the trial, and Jojo going mute in the days after.

He remembered the grueling physical therapy.

He remembered biking away the night Albert's second amber alert was issued.

He remembered being thrown into a coffin with his brother, and laying there for hours, waiting to be rescued.

He remembered Jack wrapping them in a hug and kissing their foreheads.

He remembered being back in the hospital.

He remembered the joy after they came home.

He remembered the following months of nightmares and sleepless nights.

He remembered Jack and Katherine's wedding.

He remembered when Katherine announced she was pregnant.

He remembered serving in the Air Force with Albert.

He remembered Mike and Ike joining the world, and how he was suddenly an uncle.

He remembered coming home for Jojo's graduation.

He remembered Smalls, his little niece being born.

He remembered Albert's wedding, where he gave a best man speech.

He remembered Albert being his own best man, when he married the love of his life.

He remembered welcoming Sniper into the world, and his first moments as a father of a little girl.

He remembered the miscarriage after that, and the grief.

He remembered Mush being born premature, and how he was so scared that his son wouldn't make it.

He remembered the weeks that the baby was stuck at the hospital.

He remembered the day that Mush was finally able to come home.

He remembered teaching his kids how to ride their bikes.

He remembered kissing their band-aids when they got hurt.

He remembered them growing up.

He remembered his divorce.

He remembered Sniper getting accepted at the University of Michigan, her dream college.

He remembered her making her Broadway debut a few years later.

He remembered Mush going to MIT, and studying to become a rocket scientist.

He remembered walking Sniper down the aisle, to her soon-to-be husband.

He remembered when he became a grandfather.

He remembered when he got the letter saying Jack passed away.

He remembered the funeral.

He remembered Crutchie getting sicker.

He remembered Mush getting married. And how his son became a father less than a year after the wedding.

He remembered Crutchie's funeral.

He remembered spoiling his grandchildren rotten.

He remembered the news that he would be a great-grandfather.

He remembered Katherine passing away.

He remembered when Jojo was diagnosed with lung cancer.

He remembered his baby brother passing away far to early.

He remembered Sniper and Mush sending him here.

He remembered that only a few weeks ago, his best friend had died.

Albert had died peacefully in his sleep.

Race breathed in and out.

When he opened his eyes, Sniper and Mush were gone.

Instead, Jack and Katherine were there. Except they looked younger. They looked roughly the same age they did when they were married.

Crutchie was sitting at the foot of his bed. He couldn't be older than fourteen.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in Santa Fe, Race." Jack replied.

Race looked around. A few yards away, stood two men, their backs turned. One had fiery red hair, and the other was the size of a twelve-year-old.

Pointing to them, Race asked, "Is that-" Katherine nodded before he could finished.

Race got up and walked over to the two.

"Albert? Jojo?"

"Hi, Race." Albert turned around and embraced his brother. Jojo joined in.

The three didn't want to let go. The same way they didn't want to let go many years earlier.

* * *

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

**Thank you guys for you endless support and reviews.**

**This was such a fun story to write, and I'm glad that many of you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for sticking with the story for so long.**

**Luv,**

**Pegz( ◜‿◝ ) **


End file.
